Postcards
by geetee
Summary: The story of the X-men as they go on separate adventures for the holidays. Many find love,some find pain and discover truth. A story that includes ROMY, JOTT, parody, comedy and romance all wrapped in to one for the holidays ! It's finally complete !
1. Good Morning Xmen!

**Okay, this is my first X-men: Evolution FanFiction and I am very nervous about it. **

**My premise is to combine as many genre's as possible. There is going to be slight fluff, ROMY, JOTT, shipping, angst, humor and maybe parody all in one. This will be an epic and hopefully last until the New Year. I'm still working on the title, if you have any ideas for it please tell me. **

**I will also try and update 1-2 times a week**

_Good Morning X-men _Charles Xavier telepathically sent out to the inhabitants of the Xavier Institute_ it is now 7 am it is time for our meeting, please everyone come to the rec room. _ Charles was already in the recreation room using a key to peel the tape of a large cardboard box when the various adults, young adults and teenagers filed in looking rather tired.

"Okay, everyone as you all know this is our last day together before we go our separate ways for the holiday season. However, it is only for a month and we should all be back together for the New Year. So, let go over where we are all going one more time. Kitty ?"

"I'm driving Amara and I home to Pennsylvania this afternoon." She said.

"That's right Kitty, okay Tabitha?"

"Well, I guess I'm going home this morning and dropping Jubs, Roberto, Sam and Rahne off on the way."

"Alright, and Tabitha drive safely."

"I'll try prof" she joked

" Rouge and Kurt." He called next

"I'm goin' to Mississippi to visit Destiny by bus." She responded

"And I have my plane ticket to Germany to see my foster parents."

"Excellent, now Scott, and Bobby will be remaining her with Logan, Ororo and I"

"Me too, Professor" Jean added " I can't believe my parents went to Spain without me."

"Well, then Jean too." He corrected

"What about X23 ?" Logan asked.

Suddenly the room became very aware that the frightening young girl wasn't in their presence.

"Well, she has been in her room for the last 2 days but, I suspect she will be remaining here with us. That goes the same for you Remy and Piotr if you want to stay you are more than welcome"

"Thank you professor but, I must go to Russia and visit my family." said one of the towering men standing in the back with is western European accent

"And I got to go back to the Bayou and see my old man." Remy answered.

"Alright then, I'll be sure to get you tickets to your respective places. Well then I guess before you all go and say your good-byes I have just a small gift for you all." The professor reached inside his box and pulled out a small, simple robin ornament in neat royal blue calligraphy it said the words Katherine Pryde and lightly embossed in the other side it read Shadowcat.

"Oh, my gosh, like thank you professor" She exclaimed as he handed it to her.

The professor had ornaments for everyone including his new members. Once everything had been given away, they all began hugging and saying their goodbyes, the professor sat in the back watching the students and feeling an unexpected and uninhibited feeling of pride in his heart.

**--- Kurt Wagner's room, Xavier Mansion----- **

"What's are you up to ?" Rouge demanded , surprising the furry blue mutant as he zipped his small duffle bag.

"Nothing, I'm getting ready for my flight to Germany" He said, pushing past her.

"Uh-huh, sure" She said pushing him in to the room with her leather glove clad hand. " You don't go back to Germany without at least an entire trunk full of McDonalds food and I saw that you sold your plane ticket on E-bay and look you barely packed anything !"

"Youre' crazy, Rogue I'm going to see my foster parents."

"I called them, they said you weren't coming because you were staying with friends."

"How did you-"

"Hallo Herr Wagner. Mein Name ist Rouge. Wann wird Kurt in Deutschland sein morgen?

"Your German sucks."

"Yeah well, so do your lies. Now, where are you really going"

Kirk grabbed her arm and bamfed them into the woods behind the mansion.

"I could have used a warning !" she said aggravated.

"I'm going to find Mystique" Kurt blurted out "I vant to talk to her, I need to"

"What are you crazy ? She abandoned you – us."

"Yes, I know but,vhy?"

"I don't know cause she is crazy Kurt ! God, Mystique is just plain evil there ain't a kind bone in that scaly body I mean listen Kurt - "

"No ! You Listen !" He yelled in an unusually serious tone. He looked down at the ground then back up at Rouge apologetically and then softly began, " Rouge all my life I was cast out as evil just because of how I looked like . . . like the devil. I was basically a pariah as a kid I spent time alone and I came up with this little theory no one is born evil, good or bad. It's, ignorance and fear that make us do evil things , and if I truly believe this then Mystique must have a human side, she has a story and I want to hear it, and I have a few questions for her myself. I have to go I vant to know my identity. Listen, you can't tell anyone I want to stay below the radar. Please can you keep my secret ?"

They stared at each other.

"You are coming with me." Rogue told him

"No vay,I have-"

"Would you listen for a second" She interrupted him. "Look i'm goin' to see Destiny and she knows a lot she can help us locate Mystique."

" Us ?"

"Look, you ain't going alone and Destiny would care less if I left she is fine on her own. Besides where else were you planning to start?"

" I guess I can't argue with that."

----- **Meanwhile, Driveway of the Xavier Mansion**------

"Kitty can I drive please !" Amara begged as she slung an oversized Victoria Secret Tote in to the backseat of the Mini Cooper.

"No, sorry Amara but, like my parents said only I could drive it" She explained as she placed her Vera Bradley rolling suitcase on top of the ROXY duffle.

"Is that everything?" Kitty asked.

"No, Scott has to bring in our trunks." Amara explained

Almost as if on cue the young man came out the mansion door carrying a white trunk, struggling beneath the weight of the piece of luggage. Behind him was Bobby, Logan, Professor X , Piotr and Storm.

"What do you have in here ?" Scott asked as he hefted the suitcase into the backseat

"Um, shoes" Kitty explained.

As soon as Scott had the trunk situated in the backseat another trunk floated up behind him and landed on top of the pile. Scott turned to see Jean laughing in his direction

"Oh, now you help" He joked

"I like to see you sweat." She teased back.

"Are you all that's left ?" Kitty asked

"Well, Remy is inside fiddling with his cards and I can't seem to find Kurt and Rouge." Storm explained

They all hugged and said good- byes as Kitty took the driver's seat and Amara sat next to her.

"Well, drive safely girls and-"Professor started but was interrupted by a bamf and a startled Rouge and Kurt landed on their car hood.

"Did you really think you could leave vithout saying goodbye to us ?" Kurt asked putting an arm around Kitty and Amara.

"Have fun ya'll" Rogue added.

"Okay, like now we can leave." Kitty said. She turned the radio station to Jimmy Buffet and put the car into drive waving good –bye to her second family until they descended out of view in the rear view mirror.

_Wastin' away again in Margaritaville,_

_Searchin' for my lost shaker of salt._

_Some people claim that there's a woman to blame,. . ._

"Um, hey Amara" Kitty said turning down the radio "I need to make a quick little detour before we go on our way."

"What's up ? Are we – No ! Kitty, no !" Amara said as she saw the brotherhood boarding school sign.

"Look, I just need to see Lance we won't even get out the car." She explained. As she pulled up ground slightly trembled and Lance Alvers came from inside the house.

"Hey Kitty" Lance said leaning against the drivers seat.

"Hey" She responed

"Jubilee, right"

"Um, its Amara, Hi Lance." Amara corrected

" So you are coming home, right ?" Kitty asked

"I don't know I guess . . . it's just there is no one there I want to see."

"Well, if you want to you know . . . date you have to meet my family and spend time with us ! I want them to like you too. Do you just want to come with us ?"

Lance looked questioningly at the backseat overflowing with Luggage "I'll be there Kitty, but I want to hang out here a while."

"Okay, but, I'll be looking out for you and so will Amara she lives in Hanover Bay too."

"Okay Kitty I promise" he said, gently pulling at her ponytail.

"Can I have a kiss?" Lance asked

"Not until you meet my family." She said and reversed the car into a 3 point turn and went back on the road.

"Date? You and Lance since when ?" Amara asked as soon as they were on the highway.

"It's not official yet, and since forever. We both got sick of playing games."

"Do you really think he'll come ?"

"If he did it would be the best present ever."

**------Xavier Mansion----- **

Back at the institute the gang was once again outside this time standing in front of a taxi that was equipped with Rogue and Kurt's things.

"Kurt, I'm glad you want to spend some of your holiday Rogue." The professor said as they began to get into the taxi.

"Vell, vhy not ? She is my sister." He commented. The two quickly got in to the cab and waved good-bye as they pulled off toward the bus station.

_I feel that something isn't right, _ The professor thought but pushed it from his mind. He had promised his students he would only use his telepathy when it was crucial and not to spy on the students.

"Well, another boring, lonely holiday" Scott said walking towards the house.

"Actually since we are all out here I have some news." Professor said, "I thought we could all spend the vacation in Florida."

"Really ?"Scott said

"Yes, I have found a great 10 day cruise from Boston now, Logan, Ororo and I are going and you are all invited.

"I'm in " Jean chimed

"Me too" Bobby agreed.

"Definitely" Scott answered

"Well, then I guess we are all settled

"What about uh . . . what about X23?"Jean asked.

" I guess Laura will join us. Has anyone seen her around today?"Professor asked

" I think she is still locked in her room. Should I mentally find-"

"No, Jean" Professor interrupted, "I told her we wouldn't use an telepathy on her she will come around on her own and talk to us. She is a very independent soul we must give her space."

"Professor are you really going to let a 12 year old dictate you ?" Scott argued

"Hey, she's 14" Logan grunted. The group turned towards him.

"Right." Scott corrected

"She is a very special case. Now we leave for the dock in Boston this weekend for ,I suggest you all begin packing."

The students thanked him once more and went off to start packing

"Look, Chuck I know X23-"

"Laura, Logan her name is Laura she needs to get used to that"

"Laura, I know Laura is different but, I got this bad feeling about her like somethin' bad is happen to her . . . can I go check on her ?"

"Of course Logan. I can not control you after all you are her well, you are her family."

"Right."Logan said and walked inside. He hoped the uneasy feeling he had was just the cookie Kitty practically shoved down his throat last week as he went down to the basement and down the hall to the door at the end. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked once more louder.

"X- I mean ki-I mean uh, Laura are you in there ?." He called out

He knocked once more, then getting a new impending sense of doom he took out his claws and slashed open the lock and kicked the door open.

"Kid are you in –Uh" he grunted as he fell over a mass on the floor and on to the ground. He looked down to examine what he had tripped over. He looked down and was horrified he reached down and expertly touched her neck

"Chuck!" Logan yelled ,"Help ! Help it's Laura's ! "

**----- Taxi Cab in the Woods of Mississippi------**

"Vhat is Destiny like ,do you think she knows I'm coming ?" Kurt questioned the sulking girl as they were sitting once again in another taxi after their bus ride.

"Probably not she is real low key about her powers I didn't even know she had em' for the most part. Now look, we get what we want and then we are leaving she's decent but she aint exactly a party after a couple of hours.

"Ready ?" She asked as the taxi stopped in front of a simple log house in the middle of the woods. Kurt nodded as they paid the cab and walked towards the house he could see the windows were covered and there was no light coming from the house. Rogue knocked softly and then pushed the door open

They were greeted by the blaring, monotonous theme song of an old soap opera and a woman sitting on the couch, with her fingers inside a glass she was carefully pouring iced tea in to. "Rogue, who is your friend ?" She asked, the minute they stepped inside the dimly lit house.

"Destiny, this is Kurt he goes to school with me. I'm sorry about this but we can't stay for long like I planned. You see Kurt here needs your help to uh well, to find Mystique."

"Raven m-hm" she pondered

Kurt and Rogue exchanged hopeful looks

"Yes, now can you please tell us where she is ? " Rogue asked politely

"Well, I could but I made this pitcher of Sun Teas just for you because I know how much you like it , I thought we could –"

"Please, Destiny maybe later I'll be back soon."

She continued to stare blindly at the screen.

"Ms. Uh-Destiny please you see I am Mystique's biological son and I promise to bring Rogue back." Kurt pleaded

Destiny sat up and looked in Kurt's direction and finally spoke, " Yah know I will probably never have children and the system doesn't send me anymore children you were my last one Rogue. I sit her alone every day, I don't mind really I don't but occasionally I need human touch, communication something. And I miss you, sugar. I mean not that your phone messages aren't great it's just. I thought I'd have a month I even bought you a gift."

"I Understand" Rouge said sitting next to the woman

" YOU DO NOT ! " Destiny screamed, overfilling the glass in her hands angry she flipped it to the floor " I was always there for you when you were alone, when Raven left you and know you're leaving me."

Rogue put her arms around her foster mother and rested her head on her shoulder, Kurt sat on the other side and patted her shoulder.

"It looks like Mystique left us all." Kurt said to the emotional woman

The three sat, not speaking the only sound being a wedding scene on the TV behind them.

"Lousiana. Blood Moon Bayou." Destiny finally said

Rouge lifted her head of Destiny's shoulder and looked in to her blank eyes.

"Is that –"

"That is where Mystique is." She finished for her Kurt and Rouge pulled away and stared at her.

"Well, Go !" She urged motioning to the door

"What about you ? "Rouge asked

"I'll be here when you get back , besides its time Mystique learned she can't just throw away her past until she wants it. Ya'll deserve answers"

"Thank you Destiny." She said as they headed for the door. Once outside the estranged siblings stared at each other.

"Louisiana, huh?" Kurt said

"It's not too far we can hop a train and get there from New Orleans"

"How do you know –"

"Let's go."She said as they headed for the train tracks.

**When writing I tried to stay true to the Evolution canon and only using information the show had and filling in the blanks but, I had to get something's from the comics like X23 and Mystique's name. **

**This is just introductory and will get a little more exciting. I tried not to say everything but leave it for later chapters. It is hard to squeeze so many characters in one fiction so, I know I'm sorry I forgot Mr. McCoy but, he will be in next chapter.**

**I also tried not to concentrate on accents but just hint at them.**


	2. You Know You Have To Come Home

**A/N -In case you are eagerly anticipating I should tell you there is no Beast in this chapter, I just haven't found the proper place for him yet.**

**For some reason when I write Storm I imagine her with The X-men: Animated Series voice, if that helps**

**I'm sorry m****y screen breakers didn't show, I didn't realize doesn't support asterisk****I ****think that I have fixed it. **

**-**

**--****--- Bayville County Hospital---****---****-**

Logan paced erratically around the hospital waiting room grunting and grumbling, attracting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Logan calm down." A comforting voice behind him said. He turned to see Ororo standing with two coffee cup and a comforting smile. She handed him a coffee and put her hand gently on his shoulder guiding him over to one of the carpet covered olive green chairs.

"Whadda ya thinks goin' on in there ?" Logan asked her , frustrated " I mean what if she hurts somebody . . . you know how she gets if she's upset."

"Don't worry , Logan" She reassured him and began rubbing his thick, muscular shoulder , "Charles won't let anything happen. He can mentally control Laura and modify any memories if need be"

"Right, right." He grumbled, taking a sip of coffee.

"Ororo, Logan" A voice behind them called, they stood and turned to see the professor rolling beside a doctor.

"This is Dr. Enberg" Charles introduced

"Good afternoon " The doctor greeted them " I want to first reassure you that Laura will be just fine, she had an overdose –"

"An overdose ? " Logan growled at the doctor " On what ?"

"Well she had a high opiate, level in her blood" The doctor explained nervously flipping through his chart " so we believe she took quite a few benzodiazepines."

**" **How the hell did she get those ?" Logan, continued, grilling the already freaked out doctor.

"Well, I don't –"

"Oh, No, no, no !" Ororo gasped taking a seat, " I'm so sorry everyone but I . . . I think the pills are well, the pills were mine I . . . I take them for my claustrophobia, I-"

"And you didn't notice they were MISSING !" Logan shouted loudly moving threateningly towards Ororo

"No I did not ! " She argued back, not backing down to the intimidating man " I only take them when I think I'll be in a closed space and have a panic attack !"

"HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF A LOCK , DAMNIT?" Logan shouted

" I think we both know a lock can't stop her !" she continued

"Now, Now , friends " Charles interrupted "We are all a little worked up let's let the doctor finish"

"We gave her an antibiotic **" **The doctor continued "she should be fine . . .you know it's a miracle she didn't die, oh and look here she is ."

The group turned to see a nurse pushing Laura in a wheelchair, she was dressed in a hospital gown and slippers, looking exhausted. The doctor bent down to her level and looked in her eyes with a light.

"She'll be fine," He repeated " By the way when the ambulance brought her in we had to cut off her . . . um outfit, If you want to go home and get her other clothes. . . "

The adults looked to one another. They had never thought to buy X23 any clothes in the few days she had been with them.

"We will just take her home." Ororo said taking the wheelchair and heading for the door.

"I think I can do that." Logan said, pushing Ororo out of the way and taking the wheelchair handles.

"Fine." She said, crossing her arms and walking out beside him.

The professor nodded, thanked the doctor and followed behind two, clearly still angry adults. When they got to the car Charles telekinetically lifted, the girl in to the seat and strapped her in.

Logan sat in the back next to Laura while the other two sat in the front.

"Why did you do it kid ?" Logan grumbled

" I made a mistake It will not happen again" She replied, almost robotic.

"You are very good you know" Ororo commented "you snuck into my room and I didn't even hear you. Why did you want to kill yourself?"

"I didn't. I was ill and I wanted to get better."

"What was wrong ?" Ororo continued

" I was coughing and and my head hurt. I simply went to get something to cure myself, It worked I fell asleep . . . and then woke up here." She answered.

"Well, Laura you can't just take whatever and however much medicine you want. You should ask someone first, you almost killed yourself."

"That is not possible." She responded gravely.

As they neared the gates of the mansion Charles sent a telepathic message to Jean Jean, we are on our way up Laura is fine. Since you are our only female left I have a little job for you.

-------**Train, somewhere in the South**----------

"Don't cha vish ya girlfriend vas hot like mee ?! Don't yaaaaaaa ?!" Kurt sang bamfing in and out of the train. "Come on Rogue ! Sing! It helps time pass." He said grabbing her arm and swinging her around.

"Stop it !" She said with a hint of a laugh, pulling away from him and returning to her seat in the back of the box car. . . "I cannot believe you bought a iPod with you ! We are stowaways! Ya can't keep making all that noise!"

"Since vhen do you make the rules on being a stowaway ?" He asked, turning the dial on his iPod "Grew up in a small town and the rain would fall down – "

"Oh brother, I'd rather be with Remy."

"Vhat vas that ?" he asked taking the headphones out.

"Oh, uh nothn'- hey Kurt it's time !" she said taking his hand, "Let's go" with that they bamfed into a street a few miles from the train station.

"Wow, you're getting a lot better at that." Rouge commented

" Vhere do Ve go from here ?"

" Well, if I remember correctly the Bayou is a few miles from the French Quarter so, lets grab a cab-."

"You 'ave money for a cab ?"

"Well, I bought 100 dollars –"

"No, you should save it, I'll teleport us mile by mile."

"That is going to take forever ! Besides I hate teleporting !" she argued

"You vant to valk ?" He said taking her arm. They teleported for a good 10 minutes by the time they reached the swampy marsh land.

"Stop here !" she shouted pulling her arm away from his grasp, " This is Blood Moon Bayou. Okay now we need a plan, now I don't know exactly where she might be but, I bet she is with those Assassins guild people who stole Remy's father, She's probably tryin' to make her own team of villains."

"You don't know that Rouge." Kurt added.

"Alright well I think there's a house over the marsh so why don't you just quietly go inside and see if Mystique is –KURT LOOK OUT !"

Suddenly Kurt was tackled by a tall, muscular man , Kurt quickly bamfed his way out of the grasp and behind Rouge but, the blue x-men was knocked to the ground by a bat as another man appeared and grabbed Rouge and pushed her to the ground pulling a rope out of his jacket he began to bind her as she fought back relentlessly, a disoriented Kurt lunged for the man tying up Rouge ,when he felt a sharp, intense pain in his shoulder, he turned to see one of the men with a blood-coated knife and became aware of a wound forming on his shoulder. Still in shock over the stab Kurt was suddenly blindfolded and stuffed into what he assumed was a body bag.

"Help! No! Somebody! ROUGE! " He screamed and was kicked in the mouth, he heard Rogue echoing behind him then . . . silence. He struggled to free himself since he could not teleport without his vision, but soon the pain, trauma to his head and lack of oxygen got to him and he slowly drifted out of consciousness.

**--------****The ****Pryde**** House Hanover Bay, Pennsylvania****---------**

"So what are you doing now ?" Kitty asked half-bored into the phone receiver as she placed the Star of David window decoration on the windows.

"I'm at work but, I'm on a break. I hate this job." Lance replied

"Why ? You love cars you work for a car dealership." She said, shaking up a can of spray on frost. " Seems like a perfect fit."

"Yeah, I guess. Oh man ! my breaks over I gotta go. I love you. Bye."

"Okay, don't forget you have to come home. Bye" She said and closed her cell phone.

Kitty stared at the blinking numbers in the cell phone. 8:17. That had been their longest conversation yet. She decided to busy herself with the task of decorating the house for Hanukkah t when, her mother came in followed by a shivering Amara.

"Kitty, look who is here !" her mother said

"Hey Amara" She said getting up and hugging her friend.

"I'm going to get you girls some hot chocolate" Mrs. Pryde told them and went off to the kitchen.

"I just talked to Lance" Kitty told Amara " We talked about my day, his day what we are eating for lunch and last night's episode of Gossip Girl and guess what ? He still won't come home. I mean this is his hometown too !"

"Hi, you must be Amara I'm Kitty's dad And I come bearing hot chocolate !." Mr. Pryde announced from behind the girls carrying a tray of hot chocolate.

"Nice to meet you" Amara said politely shaking his hand.

"What do you think of our little home?" He asked her

"It's beautiful, I never knew people decorated their homes for Hanukkah." She commented

"So, Amara what is your special gift ?" He asked kindly

"I can control earth, magma and fire." She explained.

"Very interesting,I guess this cold weather isn't your cup of tea."

"Not, really" she replied

"Well, I had better let you girls talk, Kitty are we still on for putting lights up this afternoon ?"

"Of course, Dad." She said as Mr.Pryde exited.

"Your parents are so great, they asked me about my powers and I didn't feel like a freak." Amara said.

"I know, they make me miss living at home . . . Don't you think Lance would love them ?"

"Yeah, anyone would love them"

The girls sat sipping their hot chocolate for a few minutes

"You know what I just had an idea, why don't we go to Lance's house have his parents call him and then he'll see people miss him here."

"I don't know Kitty . . . maybe he doesn't have a good relationship with his family."

"Well, we don't know that for a fact, and it won't hurt to find out."

"I don't know . . . "

----- Old Navy : Bayville, New York --------

"Hmm, this violet turtleneck would look nice too" Jean told the silent teenage standing beside her. "Maybe? . . . .. um let's just get three one in purple, blue and uh, what color do you like ?" She continued.

Laura just stared expressionless. When Professor had asked Jean to take Laura shopping she never imagined it be this depressing. Jean was frustrated and felt like she'd been talking to herself the whole time, but regardless she kept her cheery smile knowing that X23 was probably just overwhelmed. " Okay let's see our total . . ." Jean said looking into the Old Navy cart, " We have a pair of boots, 3 sweaters, 3 pairs of Jeans , 2 Khakis, 3 turtlenecks, 4 blouses, 2 coats 8 pairs of socks . . . wow all we need is a partridge in a pear tree. Ha, get it? I . . . never mind . . . . I'll have to teach you that song."

Jean pushed the cart to the register and Laura followed behind.

As the cashier read the total , $245. Jean pulled out the professor's credit card, paid for the purchases and exited the store with Laura following close behind. Before they got to the door Jean pulled a green pea coat out of the bag and handed it to Laura.

"It's cold you should put this on." Jean explained.

"No." Laura said.

"it's cold" Jean argued

"I'm hot."

Jean stared at the girl and noticed for the first time she was slightly flushed and there were sweat beads forming on her forehead.

"Okay, I think you're sick, you shouldn't be out in public let's get home." Jean said quickly walking to the car. Once they were both in the car Jean rapidly maneuvered the streets and mentally called to Scott to meet her at the driveway.

"Are you okay ?" She asked Laura.

Laura was looking out the window distracted not responding.

"Laura ?"

"I feel like vomiting." She finally said.

"Okay, I'l l slow down." Jean said as she final reached the mansion grounds. As Jean pulled into the driveway Scott was waiting.

"Scott, take her inside." Jean ordered and began to unlock the door.

Scott reached for Laura but, she pushed him aside pulled herself out of the car and threw up into the bushes besides the front door and sat on the ground feeling hopeless.

"Don't worry kid, it's not the first time someone threw up on this front lawn." Scott assured her putting her arm around her and helping her inside behind Jean. Halfway to the stairway that led to the basement the trio ran into Ororo, Logan and Professor.

"What is it now ?" Ororo asked

" We don't know, she has a fever , still has an headache and she almost threw-up in my car !" Jean stated.

"What is going on with her!" Logan shouted to no one in particular.

"I hope she didn't catch it here" Jean exclaimed.

The professor sat quietly the whole time

"I don' think it is anything serious" the Professor finally said," Laura is fine or at least she will be I think all Laura has is the Flu. She is not used to being around so many people and probably has a weak immune system. I will stay with her here until she is better . . . even if it means missing our vacation."

"No, Chuck I'll stay . . . . I want to." Logan said

The professor turned and acknowledged Logan "I guess I can't argue with you Logan, alright then I guess we have two extra tickets." He turned to Jean "I'm sure you and Scott can think of someone for the tickets. Logan why don't you let Laura get some rest in one of the upstairs rooms.

- - - - -Scott Summer's bedroom - - - - - -

" Hey, Alex so what are your plans for Christmas ?" Scott asked his little brother on the phone

"Nothing exciting bro, I'm actually landside right now to see my foster dad's mother in Vermont who hates me because apparently Iand listen to 'devil' music and have hair like a homosexual. Go figure."

"uh . . . okay . . . Well anyway , I have news how would you like to go on a cruise to Florida with Jean, Bobby , Ororo and the Prof ?"

"Are you serious ! Totally man. That is so awesome"

"No problem it's what brothers do, although we may have to share a room."

"That's cool."

"Yeah it is but, I may need to kick you out at some point."

"What are you . . .oh, yeah you and Jean . . .whoa, you two haven't done it."

",No but this could be the perfect place and all , ya know"

"Hey, hey hey no need to explain it to me, when it's time you just tell me and I'm gone."

" Alright I guess I'll see you this weekend."

**I want to give a post-story note but can't think of one besides please review good or bad so I see what ****I can**** improve on.**

**Also for some ****reason ,**** I always want to write ****Ororo**** and Logan and Remy as Storm and Wolverine and Gambit so, I might start doing that. **

**Next Chapter . . . . Are ****you ready for some serious JOTT and ROMY ?**

**I'm going to stop now so you can review.**


	3. Why are you even with them ?

**Ahhhh ! ****Thank you ****reviewers you are totally right Kitty is Jewish, it's been a while since I have seen the show ****and**** I totally forgot, I went back an revised chapter 2 to fit the story**

**I also didn't know she was from Illinois but, it doesn't make since**** for them to drive to Illinois and her car becomes important later. Also yes in the comics Amara is from Nova Roma but, in Evolution she is simply Brazilian so I'm just going with she is a Brazilian immigrant living in Pennsylvania.**** So, this is a bit of an AU.**

------_**Somewhere in Blood Moon Bayou**_ ------

Rouge felt a rough pressure on her wrist and ankles as she slowly came to. Once all the haziness and dizziness settled she looked around the room and observed she was in what she could only assume was a living room and she was sitting on a couch. She looked over her back and saw her wrists were bound behind he back and her ankles were bound to the couch. Turning herself completely around saw she Kurt with his head down also bound by his wrist and ankles.

"Nightcrawler !" she whispered hoping he was awake.

"Shhh, Rogue I'm awake" he said, hoarsely lifting his head up slowly , for the first time Rogue saw the gaping wound on his shoulder, the bruises on his face and blood on his clothes.

"They really roughed you up.Are you okay ? " She asked

"I vill be." He responded, "Vhere do you think ve are ?"

"I don't know . . . maybe at the Assassin's headquarters. Do you think you can teleport out ?

" I vould like to but, I maybe to weak and I don't know this place . . . could end up in a vall."

"Well, what should we do ?" She asked , hopeless " No one knows we are here and I seriously doubt anyone will call Destiny , what are we going to do ?"

" I don't know . . . we could pray."

Rouge turned to look at Kurt, despite being in the worst of situation his religious beliefs never seemed to fail. Kurt painfully scooted as close to Rogue as he could until the tips of his fingers touched hers. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, apprehensively Rogue did the same

" The lord is my shepherd; I shall not vant." Kurt began " He maketh me to lie down in green pastures. He leadeth me besides the sill vaters, He restoreth my soul: he he leadth me in the path of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea though I valk through the valley of the shadow of death, I vill fear no evil: for though art with me: thy rod and thy staff they comfort me; though preparist a table before me in the presence of enemies though -

"Shut up , now!" A loud voice interrupted, they turned to see a man standing in the now open doorway aiming a sniper rifle at the teenagers. Behind him were 2 more men each holding their own pistols.

" Listen, hear now," The man with the rifle began " This here Bayou belongs to me and to my guild and I do not like intruda's on my property."

"We are just lo-" BAM , Rogue started but stopped when a bullet was shot into the air, she looked up and three barrels were suddenly aimed at her head.

"The next bullet is going to be for you. Now,I don't care what you were doing" the man with the rifle sneered, pressing the gun on top of head forcing her to look down " because either way we are going to be the last people you ever see." The man turned to one of the pistol- carriers, "Take em' to the basement," He ordered

"No! Please ! " Rogue begged.

"Whats goin' on ?" a new voice asked and a new man, smoking a cigarette walked in to the room and up to the intruders.

"These intruders, where out on the swamp" The man with the rifle explained "We just about to take care of 'em'" the man with the rifle said.

Rogue looked up and instantly recognized the man.

"Gam-"

She was suddenly felt a sharp pain across her jaw as she was struck across the mouth with his Bō stick.

"It'll do you damn well not to speak to me, bitch." Remy sneered at the girl.

Rogue let a tiny yelp escape her mouth as a warmness filled the back of her eyes. _Why was Remy turning on __her ? They had always been decent to each other._

The man with the gun merely laughed, "Attaboy, son. Alright lets get 'em to the basement"

"Wait." Remy said, his devilish eyes leering at Rogue.

Rouge felt a leap of hope in her heart.

"What ?" Remy's father grumbled

" I just think thegirl, here is so pretty and all and since she's going to die . . ." he said going over to Rogue and rubbing his hand up her thigh. " Remy should have a little fun."

The men in the room looked at one another and laughed. And his father nodded his head.

"Go ahead son, we'll take care of this blue creature."

"_Non__, non_ father." Remy laughed evilly "He can watch." He said and the other men joined in his sadistic laughter.

Remy applied energy to the Bō staff and went over to the siblings. "Listen hear you two you make one tiny wrong move I will either charge every single one of your organs or these guys will put a few bullets in your skulls." He explained untying the ropes on their ankles.

Unsure of what to do and with no back up the kids were walked to the basement, Rogue was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shut up !" He barked at her ," Or Remy'll but this cigarette out in ya pretty little throat ! "

This comment made the drunken laughter upstairs grow louder. He pushed them down the s last steps of the basement causing them to land on the floor in a heap. Remy stood above them looking menacingly down on the kids he grabbed Rouge and moved her away from Kurt.

"Now" he said looking Rogue in the eye, "Take your pants off."

----- _**Brotherhood Boarding House**_ - - - - - -

"Are you still HERE ! " Wanda screamed to the grungy brunette sitting on the couch devouring a bag of greasy chips, staring at the television.

"Um, yes " he said annoyed, eating another handful of chips and wiping the grease on to the couch.

"LANCE I HAVE TOLD YOU ONCE !" She screamed hexing him across the room, "I HAVE TOLD YOU TWICE" She continued, hexing the chips after him" YOU DO NOT get to watch TV when, my show is on!" she finished and took a seat on the couch and turning the channel.

Lance walked back in to the room just in time to hear the theme music of the over dramatic teen drama.

"Do you think Kitty loves me ? " Lance asked the girl, daring to sit down next to her.

Wanda turned menacingly to her housemate, " I know you are not seriously asking me that." She replied crossing her arms at the screen.

"It's just you're a girl, right ? And well, I love Kitty and I'd do anything for her but, I don't think she feels the same way or do you think she is just shy or playing hard to get or something."

Wanda turned to him, "Let me get this straight . . . you and my idiot brother run around here destroying everything, let mold grow on all the food, throw my bras on the roof, wipe grease on the couch . . . and then you expect me to give you advice about love ?!"

" Yeah" he said defensively. " And you know why Wanda ? Because you come here every day and watch these stupid teen dramas because that's what you want your life to be, well, this is kind of like that but real."

Wanda stared at the TV ignoring Lance until the commercial break when she finally spoke.

" I think Kitty likes you. Why ? I don't know and yes you may love her but, you only love her because she's the only person you've got to love, but Kitty has her perfect family and then the X-men. If you want her to feel the same way you do then you need to do something for her."

"Like give her gift ?"

"Yeah, a good gift not like ugly flowers or cheap earrings. Something she can't just throw away."

"Hmm, that's good." Lance said

"And go visit her in Pennsylvania" She added and Lance rolled his eyes as the show came back on and two attractive young adults filled the screen.

"So," Lance began, "What's the deal with those two"

'Well, you know the ugly brunette in the beginning?"

"Okay,"

"That used to be her brother but he slept with him thinking he was a her and . . ."

----- _**Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters -**_ -- - - - -

Standing in the hallway Alex turned to the grinning Bobby standing next to him and nodded his head, Bobby created a few ice cubes in the bucket of water Alex was carrying and the water became bone-chilling cold. The two boys smiled wickedly and walked inside the room on the left over to the unsuspecting Scott still sleeping in his bed. Alex mouthed counting to three and the two boys poured the bucket of water on to the sleeping Scott. They waited for the reaction but, instead of a reaction the man remained unbothered and peaceful, confused the two boys looked up to see the water levitating in mid-air above Scott.

"Huh ? " Alex said then turned to see Jean at the doorway, with her arms crossed and a devilish look in her eyes.

"Uh-oh" Bobby said as the water aimed for the boys and splashed on top of them. The loud screams of the two boys startled Scott and he sat up in bed, making sure to grab his sunglasses.

"What is going on here- Alex !" He said getting up to hug his brother but, stopped halfway. " Man, Why are you wet ?"

"Uh, it's nothing heh . . . Bobby and I just thought you might need a cold shower " he explained. The two soaked boys walked out the room as Jean stepped inside.

"I guess I owe you my gratitude." Scott said giving her a pitiful bow and sitting down on his bed. Smiling Jean walked over to him and sat in his lap putting her arms around his neck.

"Don't you always" She said.

They sat together comfortably for a few minutes when Jean suddenly jumped off his lap pulling him with her

"We are going on a cruise today ! " She squealed, jumping around him in a very un-Jean like manner and then collapsing on his bed in laughter.

"I can't believe it. I almost forgot." He said " Now I think you should leave so I can get dressed and we can get ready to go." He said kissing her on the cheek , as Jean pulled away to leave he pulled her back in and gave her another peck on the lips. Jean smiled and headed for the door

"Wait." He said and walked up behind her ,and grabbed her around the waist turning her around, he pulled her in close and began to gently part her lips with his tongue and softly pulled at her bottom lip. Jean pulled away, slowly looked into the red of his shades ran a hand through his hair and then returned the favor.

Jean and Scott usually tried to keep PDA in the mansion to a minimum but, something about Jean's excitement and Scott's rolled out of bed look made them forget all their little unspoken rules. Scott began to guide Jean backward towards his bed, never braking their locked lips until her back was on his pillow. Jean slowly began to unbutton his top pajama shirt

"Enough ! " A voice said from the hallway shouted as a gust of wind separated the young adults. They turned guiltily towards Ororo who was standing at the door.

"We are so-" Jean began but Ororo waved a hand to silence her.

"Not now, we are leaving in 45 minutes, you should come now if you want breakfast." She said and walked off.

Jean quickly walked out the room leaving Scott sitting dumbfounded

------ _**Blood Moon Bayou**_ - - - - -

"Remy, please oh God please don't do this! It's me Rogue ! please . . . PLEASE!" Rogue screamed, tears running down her face

"Hush, _ch__ѐ__re_, hush . . . Remy ain't gonna hurt you." He said in a soft voice, " I just had to put on an act to get ya'll away from them"

"You're very believable." Kurt managed, still unconvinced.

"So, wait . . . you mean this is the Thieves Guild ?" Rogue asked

" Unfortunately . . . But, listen _chѐre_ you really should probably take ya pants off and use this," He said pulling out a Velcro strap. "You need to put your wallet on the inside of your leg, that way you won't get robbed." He explained

"Turn around first" Rogue said

Remy obliged and started rummaging through a cupboard behind them and pulled out a first –aid kit and a pack of cigarettes.

"I think if you but the alcohol on ya wound it should stop infection and there are some bandages and painkillers in there I think" he explained handing the kit to Kurt and lighting up his own cigarette.

As Remy helped Kurt secure his wounds Rogue looked around the room, there was a single chair in the room and what appeared to be blood stains on the windows., floor, ceilings . . .

"Hey, hey" Remy said, walking over to Rogue and turning her chin so she was facing him, "You don't want to look around here _chѐ__re_, just look at Remy for now. Now you want to tell me what you two are doing here ?"

"I vanted to find Mystique, she is our mother and I have a few questions." Kurt said.

"Wait a second you and the smurf are siblings, Mystique has 2 kids I gotta say _chѐ__re _you have one fucked up family ."

"Says the guy whose family has a room just for murdering people! " She retorted

"What makes you think she is here ?" Remy asked, changing the subject

"Because my foster mom has precognitive ability and she said – oh no how stupid !" Rogue said slamming her head.

"Vhat ?" Kurt asked

" Well, She sees the future . . . and sometimes she ain't so good at telling exact dates, oh man ! she could have been talking about 2 years from now!"

"Now you tell me ?" Kurt asked

"Don't worry Kurt alright next we can try go to Acolyte base. . . just as soon as we get out of here" She turned to Remy "Um, how do we get out of here ?"

" Beats me , _c__hѐ__re_." He sighed hopelessly, "My dear_ Papa_ will be want'n bodies pretty soon, so let's think of a plan."

"Vhy don't you use your little cards and bust us out of here ?" Kurt asked.

"Because, then they'll know I let you out and come after me." He explained.

"So, what Remy ? Why are you even with them still ?"

"What part of Crime Family don't you understand ? I can't just leave that's why I came here in the first place. . . to get out, formally, it's complicated."

"Vell, vhat about us ?"

Remy looked at Rouge the usual tough as steel no nonsense girl who looked genuinely afraid and a pitiful Kurt who was bandaged and covered with bruises. He couldn't believe what he was about to do.

" Alright we all gettin' outta here" Remy finally said, " But, I can't guarantee they won't chase us. Now listen I have to be in charge. Y'all follow my lead do whatever I say. No question. No hesitations." He ordered.

"Why should we listen to you?" Rouge challenged

"Cause _chѐ__re_ if you don't you'll get eaten by a gator or shot by some drunk Cajun."

Rouge crossed her arms in defeat.

"You good _hom__m__e_ ?" he asked Kurt

"Yes, . . . I can make it"

"Okay then ya'll lets get the hell outta here."

----- _**Hanover Bay High School : Hanover Bay, Pennsylvania**_ ------

Amara stood outside the empty school staring at the wall underneath the half moon shivering. _I hate the cold so much ! _She thought to herself rubbing her arms to keep warm. She continued to stare at the blank wall when finally Kitty phased through.

"Finally !" Amara said, "Can we go now ?"

"Yes," Kitty answered " I got Lance's address looks like we are going to 899 Woodcrest Hills, I think it's a townhouse complex."

"Wait a sec, what do you mean we ?"

"You don't want me to go alone do you ?"

"Kind of"

"Uh, come on Amara, you look cold" She said and took her to the heated car.

**Okay, so that's chapter 3 feel free to review good or bad, critical or non-critical**

**Next one I will put everyone's ages**

**I have to admit some of these scenes were very hard to write because they involved so much pain and intimacy, I hated re-reading what I had done to the characters but, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Okay now you can go criticize me , have fun ! (but, not too much)**


	4. Just shut up and enjoy it

**Thank you all for your reviews I appreciate them but, just a few things:**

**Please stop making a reviews that simply say update ****soon !**** I will update and it will always be very soon, I'm not going anywhere**

**Slickboy444 – I was totally ready to battle you about the immune system, mitosis, meiosis and viruses but, then I realized I hated the flu thing too. It seems like such a petty disease compared to her abilities**** so, I took it out**

**Jutwfiniei**** – Th****ank you**** for the avatars ****your site is the ****bestest****everest**

**To add to this nauseatingly long author's ramble, ****here are the ages:**

**Gambit - 20**

**Scott – 19**

**Jean – 19**

**Lance – 19**

**Wanda – 19**

**Rogue – 18**

**Kurt – 17**

**Alex - 17**

**Kitty – 17**

**Bobby – 17**

**Amara**** – 16**

**Laura (X23****)-**** 14**

**-----Xavier ****Mansion****Bayville****, New York----**

"Alright, kid you have to take this antibiotic" Logan said giving the girl lying in the bed a tiny cup filled with an offensive liquid.

" I feel fine." Laura protested " Can l just have something for this headache ?"

"No. Now, look kid, I ain't no doctor so lets' just follow what the doctor said." Logan said tipping the cup towards her closed lips. "the doc said take this 3 times a day until it's empty"

Laura kept her lips sealed and knocked the cup away from him on to the floor.

"That wasn't very nice" Logan growled, holding back his anger refilling the cup again. He looked down at the girl agitated and then pressed one hand over Laura's chest forcing her down and once again put the medicine near her lips. "Open" he ordered but she was already fighting him once again.

"Stop it !" Logan commanded "Sto-" he started but then felt a searing pain in his gut. He looked down and saw 2 claws impaling his stomach. Logan grabbed the girls arm and pulled he claws out of himself .

Logan waited a few seconds until he felt himself regenerating then violently grabbed her arm with the claws still out and stuck it in the wall behind her, she tried to attack with the other claw but, he caught it in his own and with the one free arm he put the liquid down the screaming girl's throat. Her claws retracted as she choked down the liquid. After her coughing ceased she turned around in her bed , in defeat facing the opposite wall.

"Is that better ?" he asked to the silent girl.

She laid still ignoring the man

"You should get some sleep." He said.

"I can't sleep" she mumbled

"Well, why not, kid ?" he asked figuring her rage was over "You want a stuffed animal or somethin' ?"

"Funny."

"Well, hey what's so funny ? I mean, the half-pint can't sleep without that purple dragon of hers"

"I'm not like her. . . I would like to be but, I'm not ."

"Why not ?" Logan inquired

"Because, because I have all this anger, and rage and my . . . ability always stops me from being like the rest of the X-men. I want to be but, I can't." she explained and turned away from him

"I have an idea" he said and walked out of the room.

Laura peeked over at the side of her bed to make sure he was gone and then sat up in the bed to observe the room fully for the first time. It was like any other room in the mansion except, without the personal touches. It had the comfortable full beds with a solid color comforter, 2 wardrobes and four walls painted sky blue. Laura sat pretending that this was her own and she was like any other teenager. She sat for about 10 minutes imagining what her life could have been like if she'd grown up here or anywhere else for that matter,when Logan walked back in holding a syringe.

"What's that for ?" She asked eyeing the liquid, her claws coming out

"Relax, Relax it stabilizes the mutant gene, it kind of . . . leeches on it "

"But, I'm not a mutant !"

"You think they made any project X without the X-gene ? If you want to be normal, get rid of the rage this will help. This will help us both"

Laura lifted the sleeve on her shirt, "I want it" she said, " I want to be normal."

Logan walked over awkwardly lifted her arm and expertly put the needle in your arm.

"How do you feel?" He asked

" I feel . . . the same"

"Well, give it time, now I think you should get some rest." Logan said and walked out the room

Laura laid back down and this time was easily drifted of to sleep

------- _**Blood Moon Bayou**_-------

"Alright, ya'll know the plan?" Remy asked the two teenagers behind him.

Rogue and Kurt nodded.

Remy nervously looked at the door behind them and then at the wall in front of him. Remy then expertly charged 12 of his playing cards throwing them at the basement wall creating a circle, the trio covered their ears as the wall exploded sending concrete flying everywhere.

Remy threw a thirteenth card at the stairwell as they heard footsteps charging down the steps.

Kurt quickly ran to the newly created hole looked around the outside, nodded his head and the other two ran towards him as the Thieves made it downstairs, Rogue looked behind her catching a glimpse of the stunned men before gunshots rang sporadically around them. Remy and Rogue grabbed on to Kurt as they were teleported miles away into a swamp. The three looked down to see themselves standing in the swampy water.

"Get outta the water !" Remy shouted as a large green animal wadded towards them. The three mutants jumped out of the water and with Remy leading ran until they could just barely see the cityscape. Remy then turned to Kurt.

"Is your image inducer workin' ?" Remy asked, the mutant who since they had been captured was blue.

"It's on and off" Kurt said hitting a button and the hologram of himself slowly fizzled into view, "I don't know how long it will last."

"Take these. Just in case" Remy said giving Kurt his coat, gloves and shades. "Now take us to that building there" he said pointing to a castle like building. Rogue and Remy grabbed Kurt's shoulder once again and he bamfed them to the destination.

Rogue looked up at the building and saw it was a hotel. Remy led the mangled group inside and smiled at the woman at the reception desk, Rogue watched as Remy charmed the women showing a credit card and she happily gave him a pair of keys.

Remy then motioned for the two teens to follow him. They went up the elevator and Remy unlocked the door to a two bedroom suite.

Once inside the room Rogue walked over to the smirking Cajun and hugged him .

" _C__h__ѐre_, you –"

"Just shut up and enjoy it" she said pulling away, "We were almost dead back there"

"Alright, listen we can stay here for the night but, then we have to go check the acolyte base or maybe Asteroid M" Kurt interrupted

"Kurt I –I mean fine. Whatever" Rogue agreed.

"I'm going to take a shower" Kurt said and walked into the bathroom.

Rogue took a seat on the bed , took off her backpack - that had luckily made it through the events – to see what had been salvaged when she heard a knock on the door.

"Room Service !" a voice on the other side said. Remy opened the door and pulled a cart inside that was equipped with a mini- bar, a few silver trays , 2 bottles of wine and a package of Marlboros, Rogue eyed the card suspiciously

"What innocent person's wallet did you steal for this?" she asked

"Just Jean-Luc Lebeau" he said showing her the card.

"You mean with all that shooting, and commotion you stole your fathers wallet ?"

"What can I say? I'm good." He gloated pouring a glass of wine for himself, draining it while picking up the pack of cigarettes. "So, any chance I can tag along to the acolyte base with you and the blue fella ?"

"No. . . _Kurt _and I ain't going to the Acolyte base."She said peeking inside one of the silver trays

"And why not, chѐre ?"

"Because I know where Mystique is. When I turned around before we teleported out . . . I. . . I . . .saw her."

"Mystique ?And you ain't going to tell him ?"

"No! It's just uh, this is so ridiculous! I don't know what I'm gonna do but I don't think she is good for us. He doesn't need to get to know her"

"Don't you think she'll know it was you two at the Thieve's headquarters?"

"Of course, but she won't put together we were looking for her . Look I am all up for adventure and all but not for getting anywhere near Mystique, so do not tell Kurt I know where she really is. We have to lie to him"

"Lie to him ?"

"Yes, make him think we are going to find her when we really aren't . . . now we need a place to go."

"I don't get it Rogue . . . why can't you just tell him how you really feel about all this ?"

"Because he won't listen to that, he has to give up on his own."

"Rogue, I don't think this is a good –"

"Look, if you aren't going to help me then don't talk I need to think of a plan."

------ _**Hanover Bay, Pennsylvania**_-------

Kitty drove uncertainly around the neighborhood until she finally saw the 890's rows and expertly parked the car into one of the narrow spaces.

"I love having this car" Kitty said, "It makes getting around so much easier !"

"Kitty, the car stalls, the heat gave out after last night, and your tires don't match . . and those are the good points." Amara pointed out from the passenger side.

"You'll understand once you have your first car, Amara." She explained to the younger girl.

"Uh-oh" Amara said

"What ? Why did you say uh-oh ?" Kitty asked nervously

"I see apartment 899 and there's a nativity scene on the doorstep."

"A wha- wait , oh my gosh . . . Lance isn't Jewish ?"

"Is that a problem ?" Amara said getting out of the car after Kitty walking towards the townhouse

"No, it's no big deal it's just you think I would know that . . . besides I have kind of always wanted to celebrate Christmas." She explained walking towards the door.

The girls stood in front of the door with the number 899 on the front.

"Okay, knock" Kitty instructed

"No ! You knock this was your idea ! I " Amara ordered

"I know but, I'm too nervous and you're good at the whole rip the bandage off thing."

"No I'm not . . . besides what are they going to do bite you ?"

" I don't know I mean they did raise Lance Alvers. Now can you please knock !"

"No, I'm outta here" Amara said taking a step of the stariway

"You can't leave without me !" Kitty said.

"Arggh!" Amara screamed frustrated, she stepped in front of Kitty, knocked hard on the door 4 times ,just as they heard footsteps Amara ran off back to the car.

"Amara !" Kitty hissed after her as the door opened Kitty spun around to see a young child of maybe 7 or 8 staring up at her.

"Oh, Hi, sweetie my name is Kitty Pryde " she said, "um, are your parents home ?" she asked peering inside the house.

The child stared at her silently, Kitty turned to Amara in the car but, Amara simply shrugged her shoulders.

" Um, is your –"

"We are not interested!" A rather plain and tired looking woman said from behind the door moving the child out of the way and closing the door.

"Oh, no,no,no" she tried to explained as the door shut in her face. Without thinking Kitty phased through the door and into the home.

Kitty looked around the townhouse the place was simply decorated in floral prints and the carpeted floor was scattered with tons of toys and construction paper links covered most of the walls.

"How did you get in here ?!" The woman asked waving a rolling pin in Kitty's direction

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Kitty said, raising her hands in the air I really am but I'm just looking for anyone who may know Lance Alvers."

"Lance Alvers ?" she said smirking a bit " That's a name I haven't heard in a while . . . No he isn't here , I'm sorry honey I'm not sure where he is."

"Are you uh, are you his mother ?" She asked

"Oh, no no . . . his parents died a when he was real young, you know how that is . . . he was living here as a foster kid since he was 13 . . . one of the oldest but, he never stayed around the house much just came and went as he pleased . . . Very distant boy for some reason"

"Well, you must've known about his powers ?" Kitty asked

"Well, if that's what you call them then yes . . . My husband and I uh noticed things happened. . . Especially when Lance didn't get his way.

"Oh, well I'm sure you miss him, I mean especially what with you celebrating Christmas and all."

"Honey, we don't really have much to celebrate. Not to say Lance was a bad person but, it's kind of hard to miss the ceiling randomly crumbling down and the foundation cracking, and of course the fear of it going too far and have the whole house fall on us. Now that I think about it I have no idea where he went off to, but I assume he's happy wherever he is. I'm sorry"

"Yeah, um thanks" Kitty said, "I should go . . ."

"Okay, dear I'll get the door –"

"No, I've got it" Kitty said and phased right through the wall.

Sitting in the car cursing the heat for not turning on Amara saw Kitty walking towards the car. Kitty phased in to the driver's seat and just sat staring at the wheel.

"Are you okay, Kitty ?" Amara asked

Kitty just sat staring at the steering wheel, Amara stared at the girl closely

"Kitty are you crying ?"

"No . . . I don't know I just feel so . . . guilty . . . I mean Lance's parents are dead, how could I not know that ? And that home is for foster kids I mean can you imagine being like a number in your only home. Can you imagine never having a home ? "

"Kitty, he didn't tell you it's not your fault, let's go home."

Kitty turned the key in the ignition and began to drive back down the road.

"Now wonder Lance is so troubled, this explains why he joined the brotherhood."

"That's crap" Amara said, "Look at the X-men Scott, Kurt, Rogue, Jubilee they were all foster kids and they aren't like Lance. The way he is has nothing to do with his family" Amara said.

Kitty nodded but continued to drive in silence.

"Amara, I'm getting a job." Kitty said

"Why ? What are you up to now?"

"I want to buy Lance a gift for when I see him, a huge gift the best gift he has ever gotten, and when I give it to him . . . I'm going to tell him how much I love him."

"Well, they could use some extra people at the coffe- er I mean , um –"

"Oh, yeah, yeah I could work at the coffee shop with you ! Please ask your boss."

"Oh, I don't know –"

"Please, Amara I'll never ask you for anything ever again."

"Fine, I'll talk to my boss."

------ **Xavier's School** ------

"HELLO ? HELLO!" Laura yelled out from her bed, just waking up. "HELLO ! " She screamed as the rugged man dragged himself in to the room holding a light cigarette .

"What's going on ? Are you okay?" He said disheveled.

"I thought Professor X didn't want you to smoke in his house" she said looking at the cigarette in his hand.

"Yeah well, uh . . . that's not important" he grumbled, " Are you okay ?"

"Yes, well as fine as I can be know, I just wanted to know how we would know if that stuff you gave me worked ?"

"Uh, right uh . . . well you know how sometimes when you try to be emotional those feelings of rage take over and you lash out ?"

"Yeah" She sighed

"Well, the serum should stop all that so, try and get angry."

Laura just stared at him, concentrating. "I don't know how."

"Okay" Logan said looking uneasy, "Look around you look at this room, this is your first time in a room all your own, think about how HYDRA stole your childhood, you deserve to be like all the others but you aren't you are miserable . . . "

Laura felt warm tears falling down her face and herself becoming emotional, she let the tears spill and waited for the familiar feeling of anger and revenge to overcome her but it never did. Logan sat the entire time watching her.

"You feel like ripping me to shred ?s " Logan asked taking a step back

"No . . . not at all you cured me."

.----**Hotel room New Orleans, Louisiana** ----

Rogue was sitting on one of the beds of the hotel room, picking at her sandwich. Sitting in a chair opposite her Remy was lighting up his 2nd cigarette. They sat in silence until Rogue heard the polytonic sounds of an folk jazz song and looked across the room to Remy "I think your phone is ringing" she said

"I think you are correct" he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone he stared at the screen furrowed his eyebrows and answered.

"What's going on, _mon__ami_ ?" he said into the phone, "They know where I am ? . . . . . _merde_alright_, merc__i_

Remy clicked the phone off and turned to Rogue

"Listen, chѐre, we are gonna need a plan pretty soon the Thieves are going to come to find me . . . and they want you two bad"

"Are you sure ? what's the point of leavin so early if we don't have to" she said.

"I can make one more call to someone I know on the inside . . . give me your phone"

"Huh?"

"You do have a phone don't you, come on _chere_ They could be tracking mine_" _

Rogue tossed him her phone, he took it and quickly dialed a number and walked outside. Rogue turned and looked out the window wishing she could see Mississippi. She thought about all the winter she had spent with Destiny and life before her powers got out of control. She was about to become lost in a daydream when Remy came in.

"Look, we need a plan they have people lookn' all over for us even me. We have to get pretty far until things cool off . . . where are we goin ?" he asked

"I don't know . . . does it matter ? As long as its far from where Mystique is."Rogue answered

"Okay well, think of-"

"Vhat is going on ?" Kurt asked emerging from the bathroom looking healthier and cleaner. He sat on a chair and started eating one of the sandwiches

"Who vhere you talking to ?" He said looking at Rogue's cell phone in Remy's hand

"Oh nothing we –" Rogue started

"We are goin to Germany." Remy interupted.

"We are ?" Kurt and Rogue said in unison.

"Yeah, of course Rogue don't you remember foster mother Faith-

"Destiny" she corrected

"Right, _Destiny_ said that is where Mystique is ."

"It makes sense, I mean there could be answers to why exactly she left me in Germany. Vhen do ve leave?" Kurt asked

"Right now. Let's go" Remy said packing the cigarettes and alcohol in his trench coat.

Rogue gave him an exasperated look but, she had come to protect and help Kurt. However she never imagined it would take her overseas

**So, that's it I know there was no Jean and Scott in this chapter but they appear in the next one. ****Thanx**** for reading.**

**Feel free to ****review !**


	5. Attention Passengers !

**I'm sorry it's been awhile but****, I**** haven't forgotten about this ****fic**** ! I'm ****posting 2**** chapters because I have been so busy with the holidays and things. Hope you all have an awesome ****holiday !**

--------**Marvel Cruise Line, Atlantic Ocean-----**

"Look how big out room is !" Jean squealed as she took her first step into the luxurious cruise ship suite. "Just look at the view !"

"I guess I won't be getting any panic attacks in here" Ororo agreed looking out the the Atlantic Ocean from one of the rooms vast windows .

The two women explored the room more looking at the wonderful painting on the wall and the beautiful furniture in the living room and two bedrooms.

"Well, I think I need some rest" Ororo said, lying down on the couch, " Why don't you go see what the boys are up too. You should go have fun Jean."

"Are you sure ? I don't want to leave you by yourself ,we could go to the tax-free shop or something."

"No, Jean really go on ahead."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes" she repeated, already closing her eyes

Jean decided it was best to leave the older woman alone and walked across the ship to cabin G45 and knocked on the room door.

She smiled when Scott opened the door for her

"Hi !"

"Hey !"

She noticed the room was quite tiny compared to hers with the 3 beds squeezed into one room. Sitting on one of the bed was a somber looking Bobby and lying on the floor was aAlex wearing a orange and blue Hawaiian shirt, shorts and flip flops despite them sill being in the chilly north.

"Are you okay Bobby ?" she asked

"Yeah, I just think I'm going to miss the cold, I mean what's the holiday season without cold weather ?"

"You'll be fine Bobby." Scott said, "Okay guys, since is here we can have our meeting now."

"Meeting ? Scott this is our vacation !" Jean protested

" I know but, I think we all need to agree not to do anything that will bother or disturb the Professor or Ororo." He said looking to Bobby and Alex. "They need a break from fixing everything so if there is a problem just come to me."

"You have some serious control issues, bro" Alex said, and lifted his arm and sent a tiny blast inches from Bobby.

"Stop it ! " Scott ordered "No goofing off guys ! Let's not draw attention to ourselves"

" I'm going to enjoy the last of the cold air, is that okay with you oh great one ?" Bobby asked sarcastically reaching for the door.

"Whatever, meeting adjourned" he said and the two boys quickly ran out the room.

"You are such a dork" Jean said , wrapping her arms around his waist, "Lucy for you I'm okay with that."

"I am not a dork. I just want to makes sure nothing bad happens you know how they can be" he said, "And dork really, Jean what are you seven ?"

_Attention Passengers__ there __will be an informational session__ of all the __days__ activities downstairs. _The intercom blared.

"I guess we had better go to that session." Jean said

"I have a better idea." Scott said picking her up and carrying her out the room.

---- **Airport in Louisiana** - - -

"Remy this is ridiculous!" Rogue said to the nonchalant Cajun as they walked down the long airport corridor. " We can't just go to Europe, won't Jean Luc track what you are spending on his card and find us."

"Calm down, chѐre." He said annoyed, " First of all Jean-Luc stole that card, so I don't think he will be reporting fraud, secondly I bought us 16 different tickets and booked 14 different hotels, and thirdly Mystique will never think to look for ya'll in Germany."

Rogue crossed her arms but had to give it to him, it wasn't a bad idea

" Do you think I'm wrong for not telling Kurt I know where Mystique is and for putting him on this wild goose chase?" she asked as they got to the security check point.

"Who says it has to be a wild goose chase, I mean if Mystique left him in Germany there must be a reason and even if this trip doesn't help him discover his mother atleast he'll get to know his sister

"I'm not really his sis – "

"Yes you are, chѐre. And I think you a good one too. " Remy said, "So where is blue anyway ?"

" He's going to teleport inside, so he doesn't have to use the inducer." She explained as they took their seats in the waiting room, waiting for the plane to board. The two sat in silence and Remy was starring at Rogue. Under normal circumstances she would have told him to bug off but, these circumstances weren't normal and she had to admit she was slightly interested in the Cajun

"You look real nice, chѐre, I mean . . . .without all that stuff on ya face, you look like a beautiful woman."

Rogue rolled her eyes at him and stood up"I'm going to see If I can find some make –up" she said, getting out of her seat

_"__Attention Passengers __We__ are __now boarding Flight 334 to Munich, Germany__"_

"That'll have to wait, let's go _."_ He said getting up and walking to the gate

Rogue begrudgingly followed , they checked in and were the first on the plane Rogue saw Kurt already in his seat, right next to the aisle.

"Did anyone see you ? " she asked

"Of course not." He said as Rogue sat next to Kurt.

"Oh, wait chѐre your seat is over here" Remy said pointed out from his window seat. "You sittin next to me."

Rogue double checked her ticket and aggravated took the seat next to Remy as he began to shuffle his remaining playing cards

, "Great 15 hours sitting next to a grown man playing with cards."

"I ain't that old" he said and started to fan the cards out

------ **Driveway of Brotherhood Boarding House** ------

"Did you get the mail ?" Wanda asked her brother, Pietro when she saw him walking up the driveway of the boarding house

"Did you get the mail?" he repeated mocking her

"Pietro I'm expecting a package !"

"Pierto I'm expecting a package"

"I'm serious" she continued,

"I'm serious"

"I ordered this shirt so If you see the mail tell me"

"I ordered this shirt so If you see the mail tell me"

"Stop it !"

"Stop it !"

"Shut Up!"

"Shut Up !"

"Pietro, I will kick your ass right out here."

"I will kick_ your _ass right out here."

"Uggh !" She screamed and her hands started glowing blue, but Wanda had realized weeks ago that no matter how much physical pain she caused him it never made him stop.

She let the blue die down and then she ran into the garage and came back with a crowbar and went for Pietro's car. As she was about to make contact she felt a gust of wind and the crowbar was gone and replaced by a torn t-shirt.

"YOU RUINED MY SHIRT !" she yelled

"You tried to kill my car" he responded

"Because you wouldn't leave me alone"

"Hey were twins is it my fault we have that mind reading ESPN thing?"

"You are an idiot ! I hate you so much" she said, as she charged up once again, but a second later Pietro was gone.

Wanda threw the shirt in the trash and walked back in the house, once inside she headed for her room when she heard music from the radio playing from the basement. Curious Wanda went to the stairs and listened.

". . . Imagine no possessions I wonder if you can No need for greed or hunger A brotherhood of man"

She went down the stairs and was surprised to see instead of a radio Lance sitting in a chair gently strumming a guitar in front of his computer

" . . . But I'm not the only one I hope someday you'll join us And the world will live as one"

"That was really good" Wanda commented from behind him. "

"No its not" he laughed, " It would be better if I knew the chords"

"Oh. Did you write it ?"

"No" He laughed, "It's John Lennon"

"Who's John Lennon ?"

"What have you been living under a rock-ah- I mean John Lennon is like the best singer in the world. That's one of his best songs it's called_ Imagine_.

"I didn't know you played the guitar" she said pointing to the instrument

"Yeah I saved up a lot for this it's an Acoustic Guitar , I don't really tell people . . . actually only Kitty knows. As a matter of fact I was just e-mailing her the video of me playing."

"Well, I really liked that song." She said heading back upstairs.

"Wait" He said, following her upstairs, "I've decided I'm going to buy Kitty a promise ring I was going to check some out . . .can I borrow your finger ?"

"Why not ?" she agreed "I need to get out of here anyway lets go." She said hexing the key so they followed her.

"I guess you are driving." He said following her out the door.

------- **The****Coffee & More Coffee Shop**------

"Okay Tabby you know how I thought Kitty would be a complete disaster and mess everything up ?" Amara said into the phone

"Yeah" Tabby said from her side of the phone

"Yeah well she's not . . . she's worse !"

"Oh come on how bad can she be ?" Tabitha asked.

"Well, one of our jobs is to simply put the brownies in the oven, well, Kitty always leaves the in to long even though the timer goes off and they get burned, so she mixes chocolate powder and oil to brush on top to hide the burned pieces, then covers it with nuts."

"Okay so throw them away."

"I was going to but then she sold it"

"So, go warn that person"

"I would except it was a bulk order and they took the whole batch to go ! Which means somewhere someone's Christmas Party is seriously ruined."

"Ouch"

" I know. Not to mention she still doesn't see the difference between salt and sugar. Uh, listen to me complaining, what are you up to, Tabby ?"

"Well, you know me I'm just visiting some friends."

"What's his name ?" she asked, knowing her friend too well

"I don't know, I should probably find that out."

"Oh hey looks like Kitty's coming my way, talk to you later"

"Alrighty, bye "

As Amara hung up, Kitty was already behind her.

"Amara, I need help"

"What's going on?"

"That guy over there is freaking out to me in Spanish, can you like translate ?"

"Kitty, I'm from Brazil , I don't speak Spanish . . . look I hate to do this but, our shifts over lets just go and leave it for the next shift"

"Shouldn't we do damage control ?" She asked

"Kitty, I have done enough damage control for one today. Oh by the way here's our tips" She said handing Kitty an envelope.

"What ?! 6 hours making brownies and serving coffee for 3 dollars in tips ! I thought you said you made at least 40 dollars in tips."

"I did" she said under her breath

"Oh well, a jobs a job and I'll have money for Lance in no time"

"I doubt it." Amara continued under her breath

---------**Tiffany's ****Jewelry New**** York City, NY** ---------

"Ah, yes you know we just got that ring" the sales associate commented looking at the shining ring on the girl's finger.

"It's nice" Wanda added her eyes glued to her finger.

"Yeah" Lance agreed, "but how do I know how it will look on Kitty ?"

"Would you like me to put an obnoxiously high ponytail on the back of my head."

"What's the price ?" Lance asked the sales associate behind the counter

" You should know on that particular model you can have the name engraved for only 20 dollars and bring it here for free cleanings, not to mention this complimentary stuffed animal."

"How much is it ?"

"Did you notice these handcrafted diamonds are near perfect"

"The price ?"

" Well, 3,456 dollars for the silver"

"Damn. Um, Thanks, for your help Wanda lets go."

He said pulling the ring off her finger and practically dragged her out the store.

"You know maybe you should get a ring with just get one stone ?" she said as they headed for the parking deck

"No, that is the ring I want for her and I'll have to do whatever it takes to buy it."

"So, You're going to steal it ?" Wanda asked

"No, I can't it's for Kitty she'd freak if she ever found out."

"Oh my god, look" she said, stopping in her tracks pointing to a restaurant window where a white hair boy was laughing with a girl. "Pietro's has a date and she's pretty . . . .let's go ruin it !"

"Nah, don't be stupid lets go."

"Oh please like he doesn't deserve it ! He never leaves me alone and as much fun as putting him in pain and hearing him scream like a girl is, embarrassment is way better."

"No, Wanda lets go."

"No ? Why do you guys always stand up to Pietro even though he's an asshole to you, but when I try to be civil to you guys you act like jerks ?"

"Because we like him."

"What ? Why don't you like me ?"

"Well, let's see for one you're getting all of Magneto's money while he's in prison and Pietro gets nothing ,two you're a girl and three you're not really one of us, you were only with us because Mystique promised you revenge and you didn't want to go back to the mental institution well, Magneto is gone and you were deemed mentally healthy so , I mean really why are you even still here ?" he said as they go to their car, Lance got in but, Wanda stayed outside of the car.

"Get in." Lance said, "lets go."

Wanda just stood outside the car and then walked away

"Wanda !" He called after her , she flipped him off and kept walking, knowing how stubborn the Maximoffs were he just got in his car and drove back towards Bayville

------- **Flight 344 to Munich, Germany------**

"This food, is terrible ! Needs some hot sauce or something, _non _?" Gambit asked picking at the airplane food.

"That's why you always stick to cereal" Rogue said as she began eating her cereal. "Besides, how bad can it be ?" she said taking the fork from him and eating a piece of his airplane meal.

"Elch, you're right !, But I think all you wanted was the whiskey anyway." She joked as he reached across her and ate some of her cereal.

"Hey stop!" she said, "Or, some of your cards will mysteriously disappear."

"I'll take the risk" he said taking a sip of his alcohol. "Want a sip ?"

"No, I don't really drink alcohol" she said

" No better time to start." He said reaching his finger inside his glass he pulled out an ice cube and put it between his fingers "Here, open ya mouth" he said and put the ice cube in her mouth.

"Uh, it's cold" she said as the spiked ice cube melted in her mouth. Once the ice was gone she added "And I am sick of you telling me what to do!" she said but when she turned around he was leaning against the window asleep.

"How long are you two going to be flirting ?" Kurt asked from across the aisle.

"We are not and be quiet ! I think he's still awake" she said waving her arms in front of Gambits shades but he silently snored.

"Never mind. And just so ya know Kurt, we are just good friends." She explained.

"Really ? Do good friends share utensils ?"

"Uh, yeah" she said.

"Really have some of my cheesecake." He said giving her his fork

"Okay so I like him ! Big deal, this isn't about him . . . how are you doing ?"

"Feelng a little third wheel-ish."

"Sorry,"

_Attention Passengers we will be landing in Munich in about 30 minutes prepare for turbulence _

"I can't wait to see Germany " she said, "See where you grew up and stuff"

"Nothing to exciting really, but It will be good to go back" he said, "Hey maybe before we go searching for Mystique I can take you to meet foster parents."

"Okay." She agreed.

Rogue reached her gloved hand across the aisle towards Kurt and they sat holding hands preparing for the flight to land.

------ **Marvel Cruise Line****, Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean**------

"Scott, don't you want to go to the meeting ?" Jean said as Scott led her up their third flight of stairs,

Scott ignored her and they kept climbing stairs until they were on the deck of the ship.

"Scott it's freezing up here!" she screamed as Scott walked towards the deck's railing and looked out at the open sea. Scott then held firmly on to the railing and lifted himself up so he was sitting on the railing.

"Scott !" she shouted running within a few feet of him, "Stop! You might fall"

He turned around so he was facing the water. "Remember the_Titanic _?" he called to Jean and began to stand along the barrier. "If you jump I jump, King of the world all that ?"

"Okay, Scott I'm amused, now get down you're acting like an idiot!"

"No, I'm having fun. Don't tell anyone" he joked.

"And what if you fall ?"

"Were superheroes right ? You'll save me won't you ?" He asked her

"Okay I get it I'll never let go . . . I get it come on Scott." She said When suddenly gust of wind blew her scarf off and down the stairs.

Jean ran after her scarf and retrieved it at the bottom of the staircase "When I come back up the stairs" She shouted to Scott as she started back up to deck " You had better be on solid ground ! Or deck."

Once Jean was back on the deck she saw Scott was no longer on the railing, but lying face down on the deck.

"Scott ?!" she shrieked running over to him and shaking him, "Scott ?"

" Shit!" he cursed pushing her away.

"What's the matter, baby ?" Jean asked, not used to hearing Scott curse

"My shades ! I think they fell in the water ! Shit ! Go see if you can get them."

Jean quickly ran to the edge and looked she strained but didn't see anything. " I don't see them Scott !" she shouted back at them.

"Well use you telepathy to find them !"

"It's kind of hard when shades don't have brains !" she yelled.

"Shit ! Alright just keep looking !" he barked as he grappled around the deck, blindly.

Jean stared and searched for 15 minutes when she spotted something in the water, telekinetically bringing it up to her she saw it was a tiny piece of frame with the words 'umme' on the inside.

"uh-oh, Scott there gone ! They must have gotten caught under the ship or something" she said going over to him. "I'll go get the professor"

"No Jean !" He said, " Look, please let's see if we can fix this first. I don't want the others to find out . . . not after I gave that speech" he said,

"Scott that's ridiculous !"

"Jean can we just please see if we can solve this ourselves first ?"

"Okay, come on that meeting should be getting out soon and people will be all over the place." She walked over to him and lifted his arm around her and guided him towards the steps.

"Slow down Jean ! You trying to kill me !"" he snapped at her as they clumsily went down the steps

"Sorry! " she apologized frustrated, " This is going to be a long 10 days"


	6. Trouble in Paradise

**Thought I might add this story will most likely be 9 or 10 chapters all ****together !**** Enjoy ****reading !**

------ Xavier Mansion, Bayville NY-----

Laura sat on the couch in the living room, flipping curiously through one of the women magazines Kitty had left lying around.

"Here" Logan said from behind her giving her another tiny cup filled with the vile liquid "This is the last one, after this no more antibiotic" he said

To his surprise she held her breath and took the liquid without a fight, and continued looking at the magazine

"Now that I'm not affected by Project X anymore , I want to try doing some normal things that I have read about. Can we go to a movie ?" she asked scanning the entertainment section of the magazine.

"Um, Not tonight, kid"

"Why not ?I thought once I was here I wouldn't be locked indoors."

"Well, you've been recovering . . . maybe tomorrow" he said

Laura turned to look at Logan and noticed something different about him, he looked more put together as if . . .

"Are you going out , somewhere?" she asked

"Look, kid as much as I like sitting around this mansion with you I have to get out, get a drink, play some pool, go for a ride."

" Are you not coming back ?" she asked

"Of course I'm coming back" he assured her and went back up the stairs to get his coat.

She flipped another page and saw the caption 'How to be Sexy' looking at the image she was sure she looked nothing like the models in the magazine. _Is that how regular girls are supposed to __look ?_She thought to herself looking at the thin, curvy, well endowed model. Then she heard a knock at the door.

"Logan !" she called and continued to look at the pictures, "Logan !" she knew he was probably on the third floor in the back of the mansion now_ I guess I do live here now__ too_ She thought to herself and went to the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see a very attractive girl, who looked just like the models in the magazine staring back at her. The girl was had cropped black hair with hints of fiery red. She wore a deep red trench coat and underneath it tight black pants and a black bustier accented with red lace.

Laura stared at her, realizing she didn't know exactly what to do next.

"Is Professor X here ?" Wanda asked

"No." She answered

"Let me come in" Wanda orders stepping up in front of Laura. Laura felt herself becoming defensive, she was glad Logan had given her the leeching potion or else Wanda would be dead on the floor.

"No." Laura repeated stepping in front of Wanda

"Listen, _sweetie__"_Wanda said mockingly " I was locked away in a mental institution for 7 years, I'm certifiably crazy you don't want to mess with me."

" Big deal I was kept in isolation for the first part of my life, sympathy is a new concept for me"

"I can hex any and everything into doing whatever works for my advantage"

"I have 6 retractable admantium claws, and they definitely work for my advantage"

"When I was 12 I took out an entire hospital staff and half the building with just one hand"

"When I was 10 I could disarm, disembody and defeat an entire high level security staff"

"Last year I took on all the X-men . . . twice"

"A few months ago I took down the entire mutant terrorist program HYDRA, by myself"

"My father is Magneto"

"Mine's Wolverine"

The girls stood and glared at each other.

"You win this one" Wanda said, "But, I do need to see the professor"

"He isn't here . . . I'm Laura by the way" she said, extending her hand without the claws for the first time

Wanda stared, unsure but sighed and shook the girls hand.

"I'm Wanda . . . Do you think I can come inside now, it's freezing ?"

"I don't know I mean -"

"What do you want ?" Logan growled from behind Laura, his claws extended, the girls turned surprised to see him.

"Logan, no" Laura said but he took her shoulder and pushed her out of the way.

"You are NOT wanted here." Logan told Wanda

"I'm not here to cause trouble. I need a place to stay, okay ? Professor Xavier told me I would always have a place here."

Logan looked past Wanda and noticed the piece of luggage behind her.

"Come on What would professor Xavier do ?" she asked crossing her arm

"Alright fine, but Chuck isn't here so my rules go got it ?"

"Whatever" she complied

Logan got his keys looked at the two girls.

" Since, I'm leaving I want you to watch her"

"No, problem" Wanda said

"I was talking to Laura" he said headed out the door.

"Will you be back, soon ?" Laura asked

"Of course, kid I'll be back" he said giving Laura that hug that had know become so familiar to him and walked out. The girls stood in their same spots until they heard an motorcycle engine, rev up and drive off.

"Aww, that was sweet" Wanda remarked sardonically, "Too sweet. I win the who's the most badass contest now."

"How did you get here ?" Laura asked

"I drove" she said pointing to the scarlet red sports car outside.

" You know, I habe never done anything normal before. Do you think you could take me to a movie ?"

"Why not?" Wanda said and headed for the car.

------**Flight**** 344, over Munich**-----

Rogue braced herself against her seat as the plane reached turbulence and began to shake.

"I hate airplanes !" she said as the plan jolted suddenly and she was thrown on to the sleeping Gambit's chest. Gambit woke suddenly.

"Tryn to join the mile high club, chere ?" he said putting his arm around her torso so she was pinned leaning against him.

"It's turbulence " she explained pushing his arm away and sitting back in her seat. " We are landing soon."

"Wanna see a trick " he asked her fanning out his remaining cards.

"We are about to land." She said.

"Come on, pick a card." He said.

Rogue sighed but gave in anyway and picked one of the cards. The five of hearts.

"Now show it to the blue fella." Rogue showed Kurt the card.

"Good" he took the card and with his fingernail delicately drew a thin line on the airplane window, and a tiny slit broke in to the window pane ,he tossed the card out the opening.

"Now" he said re shuffling the cards, is this your card ?" he asked her, showing her the six of clubs.

"No" she said,

"Of course not, this one ?" he asked, showing the 10 of diamonds

"Nope."

"Really ?," he said showing the card to Kurt" who shook his head.

This continued until they were on the ground in Munich, the trio got off the airplane and made there way through baggage and to customs.

"That was the worst card trick ever." Rogue said as they got out the door and Remy had yet to make her card appear.

" Herr, Herr!" they heard someone calling behind them they turned around to see a German TSA coming towards Remy speaking in incomprehensible German.

"I'd better take care of this" Kurt said, calmly approaching the man.

The two native speakers spoke and then Kurt tuned to Remy

"You have to put your bō stick in with customs." Kurt explained, "it's considered a weapon.

"_Non_ I don't think so" Remy said and kept walking

"Remy ! you can't just walk away" Rogue said "Just give him the damn pole"

"Why ? So I can never get it back" he said and kept walking.

Rogue walked in front of him to head him off when suddenly a group of guards came after Remy from behind, sensing them he pulled out his Bō stick tripping the guards. The guards called something into his microphone and the next thing they knew the guards joined by a few more had guns pointed at the Cajun.

"FYI" Kurt gulped, "They shoot first and ask questions later"

Looking to Rogue , Remy gave up and put his hands in the air.

"Oh, god no !" she said as the came towards Remy with handcuffs. "No, no, no" she said going over to the guards but, Kurt grabbed her.

"Do you want to end up in handcuffs too ?" he asked

"How do you say I'm sorry he's just slow in German" she asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I''m sorry is roughly Es tut mir leid," he said,

Rouge walked up to the guards repeating the phrase but they ignored her as they headed for a door with Remy in handcuffs.

Kurt walked up and kindly talked to the guard, then came back to Rogue.

'What's going on ?" she asked watching as Remy disappeared through the door.

"The are taking him to a foreign holding cell, he may go to jail"

"What ! Why ?!" she asked

Kurt gave her an annoyed look

"Right. Stupid question"

"Let's go see if we can bail him out" Kurt suggested

"With what money, I don't think I have enough"

"I didn't say we were going to actually do it, let's just see if it's even a possibility."

"Great "Rogue sighed.

-------- **Marvel ****Cruise Line, Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean**--------

"Okay here. " Jean said handing Scott a pair of red shades. "The gift shop had these, they are red and are dark enough so no one can see your eyes are closed . . . and they kind of look like the other ones"

"Do they look exactly the same ?" he asked

"I guess." She said

"What do you mean you guess ? They either look like them or not." He barked at her

"Hey ! Watch it Scott your stupidity got us in this mess."

"Right, right, sorry Jean" he apologized, "This just sucks."

"Oh it's going to suck a whole lot more"

"Why ?"

"I ran into the Professor at the gift shop. We have to meet everyone for dinner." She said, "Now."

"Alright" he said putting an arm around Jean "Just guide me"

They clumsily walked out of the cabin and down the hall,

"You're leaning on me to much !". Jean said.

"Sorry, I can't see !"he yelled attracting the looks of the vacationers.

"Stop walking." Jean ordered and then she concentrated on Scott and he began to walk on his own "I'll control your feet with my mind, just don't resist it."

"This is really weird Jean" he said and she responded with silence,

"Jean ?" he called, "Jean ?"

"I'm right here !" she said

"Why aren't you talking ?"

"Maybe I don't feel like talking." She snipped as they reached the dining room.

"Hi Ororo," Jean said,

"Hey, Ororo" Scott repeated, not sure what direction to look

"Listen Jean, I'm going to get a little more rest so I won't be joining you all for dinner." She explained and started to walk off.

"Scott go ahead I want to talk to Ororo" she said

"Hello, Jean I can't" he said frustrated as Jean watched Ororo head up the stairs.

"Let's go" she scoffed

Jean concentrated on Scott until she finally saw the table with Alex, Professor X and Bobby sitting down. Jean made sure to guide Scott to the seat next to Alex while she sat on the other end by the Professor.

"Trouble in paradise ?" Alex asked

"Why would you say that ?" Scott asked unaware of the seating arrangement

"Wow, look at this menu, all the choices" Jean said changing the subject.

---------**Lilac Bakery, Hanover Pennsylvania**--------

"What can I get for you ?" Kitty asked the young man in front of the counter.

"Uh, is there someone else here ?" the customer asked looking around

"No . . . just me. What can I get for you ?" she repeated.

"I'll just have coffee, then." He said.

Kitty went to the counter behind her and dumped the coffee she had made in to a cup and brought it out to the man who was waiting in one of the seats. _This is so __easy !_She thought as she headed back for the counter

"Excuse me, miss" the man said

"Yes"

"Uh, this coffee taste really . . . grainy."

"Is that bad ?" she asked.

"Yes, I mean it taste like you just poured hot water over coffee grounds , put it in the pot and added . . . elch powder sugar"

"Oh, uh you know what . . . Can I just interest you in some orange juice ?" she said , pouring the coffee and the contents of the coffee pot in the sink.

"Sure"

Kitty went to the back and got a large cup and filled it with orange juice, when she came back to the man she saw he was tuning an acoustic guitar

"Hey my boyfr – I mean my frie - this guy I know plays the guitar too. He's really good he just sent me a video of him doing a John Lennon song . That's his favorite."

"Mine too." The customer said, "I'm Owen by the way, my family owns the music shop down the street."

"That's really cool."

"Yeah, my grandfather was a Luthierhe met John Lennon once he even had him sign a copy of the music for the album Imagine."

"Oh my gosh, really ? Lance would love that ! He isn't selling it by any chance is he ?"

"Actually he's dead"

"Oh . . . I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, anyway he gave it to me and I'm selling it to this collector, I'm trying to pay for college"

"Hey, would you by any chance sell it to me ?" Kitty asked

" I don't know, I mean the collector is taking 5000"

" Listen, this would be the best gift for my uh, friend so, if you could please hold it until the end of the month I'm sure I can get the money."

"How about I give you my card, and if you have the money come find me. Hey do you guys have any brownies ?"

"Oh yeah I just made some . . . ."

------ **Bayville Cinema****-------**

"That was really interesting." Laura said as the two girls walked out of the theater.

"Yeah, but don't be fooled guys always end up with the perky, annoying girls." Wanda told her as they reached the darkened parking lot.

"Hey, baby what you doin' later ?" A male voice cat- called towards the girls.

Wanda looked at Laura "Ignore them." She instructed

"Hey sexy don't ignore me, c'mon baby." The calls continued and then Wanda felt someone come up behind her, she turned around to see a clearly drunk college student attempting to feel her up.

"You have messed with the wrong girl !" Wanda yelled, suddenly all the cars behind him were revving up on their own and went straight for the boy, as they were about to make contact Wanda heard an agonizing male screaming from behind her, she lost focus and the cars stood still, she turned around to see one of the guys lying on the parking lot with blood pooling around him.

"Oh no !" she said and looked past him to see Laura, retracting her claws.

"I – he was " she started

"Get in the car lets get the hell out of here!" Wanda said, she took one long look at the boy in the pool if blood and then ran to the car, once inside Wanda hit the gas and sped out the parking lot already hearing sirens. As they got on the main road she continued t speed up only to be met by a roadblock of police.

"Blow them out of the way." Laura urged her.

"Why ? So, they can follow us to the mansion"

"Do something !"

"Okay well, just –" _pop__! Pop! Pop! Pop! __Shhhhhh_

"What was that ?" Laura asked

"The police shooting my tires. Okay just follow my lead" Wanda instructed getting out of the car and putting her arms in the air.

"What are we doing ?" Laura asked

"Giving up"

**That may be it for a while but, I'm still ****writing !**


	7. Break us out of here or I will !

**Okay, so I started this story more than 2 months ago and I meant to complete it but, life kind of got in the way. So, I finished up the drafts that I had and I am just going to put it all right here at one time. I hope ****you all**** still have some Christmas spirit left ! Thanks for ****reading ,**** I appreciate it.**

**-----Munich Germany-----**

Rogue and Kurt anxiously followed the German guard as he led them through the long and morbid corridors of the customs holding cells, until they finally saw the Cajun pacing uneasily in an empty cell.

"Remy, how could you ?" Rogue scolded him, coming face to face with him at the bars "Now what are we supposed to do ? "

"Oh come on_ch__ѐ__re_, I can bust outta here." He said, Remy leaned closer to her and whispered, "Just need my cards back."

"No way !" She said, " I refuse to help you become a fugitive. You just have to stay until we can figure something out."

"You think there's any chance I'll get real jail time ?" He asked

"Vell, you did assault a few dozen police officers." Kurt responded

"Well in that case" Remy said, turning his attention back to Rogue, " Rogue . . . I know this is kind of cavalier but, would you like to go out with me ?" He asked taking off his shades so, the two southerners could look eye to eye for the first time.

Immediately Rogue could see beyond the black and red in his eyes and see the honesty that existed behind them but, she knew better she was too smart to fall for the Cajun charm.

" I would be lyin if I said I felt no attraction to ya because, I do I don't know why and I would like to go out with you and all . . . but, I can also wait. So, I will go out with you once we are back at the mansion safely. All of us."

"I guess I there is no use in arguing with a femme like you is there ?" Remy said and reached through the bars for Rogues gloved hand and kissed it gently.

"When we get backs it's sure gonna be hard to figure out how to kiss without touching." He commented.

"I hate to ruin this lovely moment" Kurt interrupted, "But ve have bigger problems!"

"Right" Rogue said and they all stood in in silence trying to think of a plan.

Suddenly, their silence was suddenly broken by the sound of clicking heels coming down the corridor. As the steps got closer a very attractive blonde woman wearing a tight black pinstripe blazer, a tiny white blouse with the three top buttons undone, a tight black mini skirt and clearly 5-inch heels carrying a briefcase appeared before them.

"Mr. Lebeau" The woman, said brushing past Rogue and Kurt as if they weren't there and walking up to Remy's cell, " My name is Lavender Kohmar, I'm with the Embassy in Germany I'm here to escort you out of this holding cell"

"Really ?" Rogue said "How ?"

"Well, they have the weapon in custody and you have no other record, so we are calling it a misunderstanding, the German government has better things to deal with than foolish Americans. Now, there is a car outside where are you all headed ?" She asked as she motioned for the guard to open the cell

" Strasburg "Kurt said" it's a small town a little ways from here."

"Okay, we can do that let's go." Miss Kohmar said

"Wait a sec" Rogue said "You're coming with us ?"

"It's the only way the government will let him go about the country, you must be escorted by an agent."

"Well, Miss. Kohmar as long as you are our agent I'm okay with you following us" Remy said flashing her a smile.

"Remy !" Rogue said, hitting him on the back of the head, "You ask me out barely 2 minutes ago and your already hitting on other women."

-----**Marvel Cruise Line -------**

**"**Hey Scott there is supposed to be this awesome pool party on the deck, want to come with us ?" Alex asked his brother.

"Nah, I'm tired you guys go ahead." He lied but, the truth was the weather had gotten warmer and he was dying for a swim

"What's the deal, bro ? You don't want to do anything, are you alright."

"I'm fine just go."

At the moment the door opened and Bobby came in,

"Alright she's no where in sight let's go !" Bobby said.

"Are you guys trying to avoid hanging out with Jean, again ?" Scott asked

"Yeah, no offense but she can get annoying. I mean shouldn't she be hanging out with you ?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, see ya later" Alex said as he and Bobby walked into the hallway towards the pool.

"Hi Guys !" Jean said coming up from behind them.

"Damn it." Alex whispered glaring at Bobby who simply shrugged his shoulders, they turned around to greet the smiling red head who was wearing a floral red French style bikini with matching espadrilles and a tiny sheer glittery sarong.

"You look . . . nice." Alex said.

"I know" she said, " Too bad Scott can't see it"

"Why not ?" Bobby asked as they continued walking.

"Oh, uh no reason" she corrected herself as they reached the patio where music was blaring.

"I'm going to get us some chairs !" Jean said and walked off

"Look at all these girls" Bobby commented surveying the room.

" I know" Alex echoed, as two girls came over to Alex.

"You look really familiar" One of them giggled, "Are you like a model ?"

"Katie, you can't ask people if they are models !" her friend giggled

"Well, actually girls –"

"Oh, Alex I love this song !" Jean squealed running up to him, "Dance with me , just this once it will be fun." She said taking his arm and walking right in between the girls and pulling Alex on to the dance floor. The girls turned their attention to Bobby.

"Don't worry Bobby you can be next!" Jean called from the dance floor.

The two girls exchanged looks and walked off.

**----- Bayville ****Police Department------**

"Break us out of here or I will !" Laura yelled at the Scarlet Witch who was simply sitting on one of the benches in the cell staring at the wall.

Wanda just stayed where she was ignoring the enraged teenager.

The girls had been alone in the cell for almost an hour.

Laura extended her claws and walked towards the bars

"No !" Wanda said taking hold of the girl's hand, "Listen you don't know much about the world and the way people think so, listen to me, they can not know we are mutants."

"Why not ?" Laura asked retracting her claws.

"Because then they will either give us to some government organization, or kill us or try to use us . . . I don't want that and I know you don't want that. We are in luck because license says Wanda Leschener and there is no record of that name in the mutant registry."

"How do you know they will do all that if they figure out we are mutants?" Laura asked, taking a seat.

"Because it's what people do ! My father and my brother resent me because of my powers I mean hell, he locked me away because of my powers, Mystique broke me out and used me only for my powers, I for one am sick of being a pawn in someone else's game. I'm so sick of people lying and deceiving me just because of the ability I have and trust me they'll want yours too, even more than mine" Wanda explained. Wanda lifted her head up and let out a little laugh "It's funny I mean, I'm sure I can do good with my powers and maybe you too but . . . I guess, we'll never know."

"Why won't we ever know ?"

"Because we've been totally fucked ! You got fucked by Hydra and I was fucked by my own family, it's too late for us. We were made to be evil by other people . . . it's not like it was even our choice"

The two girls sat in silence.

"I killed that guy in the parking lot, didn't I ? " Laura asked

"No, I think I made the bleeding stop with my powers and made it look like he ran into his own pocket knife."

"No one's going to believe that "

"Well, no but he's probably too drunk to remember what really happened and I don't think he is going to admit he got his ass kicked by a 12 year old."

"I'm 14." She said.

The girls continued in silence

"Hey !" Laura suddenly said" I just realized something. You did something good with your powers you saved that guys life."

"I guess I did" she said looking somberly at the wall

"Do you ever smile ?" Laura asked

"Do you ?"

The girls were suddenly interrupted by the gate opening and an officer coming inside,

"There are no charges on you two, girls. Here is a ticket for you Ms. Leschener . Your car has been towed." The guard handed them the phone. " You get one phone call to get someone to come get you" the guard said and walked off.

"Okay we have two options here" Wanda said looking at the phone, "Wolverine or the Brotherhood."

**------****Starasburg****Germany****----**

"It looks just the way I left it 3 years ago !" Kurt said as they drove up to the quaint town.

Remy, Rogue and Kurt were inside the back seat of a chauffeured Town Car, with Agent Kohmer sitting in the front seat.

"Here this is my home !" Kurt said and the car stopped right outside of a tiny neighborhood. Kurt practically jumped out of the car and towards a picturesque looking house.

"You comin' Miss. Kohmer ?" Remy asked

"No, just as long as you don't try to run I don't have to intrude." She responded

"C'mon!" Rogue said puling him out the car. They got to the front door where Kurt was standing crestfallen.

"What's wrong ?" Rogue asked

"I don't think they are here," He said, knocking once again, "How strange. Maybe they are at the neighbors the, Friedrich's they were always good friends, They will never believe how I look with the inducer !" Kurt said as he lead the way to house next door, smiling Kurt knocked on a door and a young woman cracked the door and looked through.

"Hallo" the woman said

"Hallo" Kurt greeted her and introduced Rogue and Remy in German

"I speak English" the woman said, "My name is Abigail vhat can I do for you ?" she asked

"I vas vondering if the Wagners . . . from next door were over."

"Oh, no" Abagial said opening the door a bit more, "I'm sorry but, the Wagner's passed a way a while ago."

"Vhat ?" Kurt said, "When ? How long ? A-a – are you sure ?"

"Yes, I'm sure it happened about 5 months ago , I'm so sorry . . .were they family ?"

"Yes," Kurt said, " I'm their son."

"Son ?" Abigail said looking closely at him, "Wait . . .I remember you ! I'm the Fredriech's granddaughter I used to look at you from my window You were blue ! I can't believe it, they cured you ! Oh just wait until everyone sees, they'll be so relieved !"

"No one cured me." Kurt corrected her, " Can you please tell me how they . . . went It's just you'd think they'd contact me ?"

"Vell, Mr.Vagner died in his sleep and two days later, Mrs.Vagner went. It was very peaceful. . . If only they could see you know ! They'd be so proud."

"I don't think so . . . Thank you." Kurt said walking away from the porch. He walked up to Rogue and grabbed her hand , sensing what was coming she quickly grabbed Remy's hand also and they were bamfed to the backyard of Kurts old home. Sure enough in front of a gigantic oak tree were two graves. On the tree was a plaque

"Whats it say, mon ami ?" Remy asked

"Here lies Claus and Evelyn Vagner: Forever lying together" Kurt translated, " Sleep on now, and take your rest , Matthew 25:45"

"That's real nice." Rogue said

" I wish you could have met them they were such good people, they loved everybody . . . even me . . . they never made me feel like I wasn't a person, like I needed to be cured." Kurt explained walking as close to the graves a possible dropping to his knees. Kneeling in between the two graves he put his head down a began praying silently, as a few tears spotted the grave.

"Is he goin' to be alri –" Remy began but Rogue quietly shushed him

"Let him be" She whispered putting her arms around the Cajun allowing her head rest in his chest as she watched her brother hurting. The three stayed fixed in their positions almost as if time had stopped

After almost 20 minutes Kurt stood up and walked towards Remy and gave him his inducer.

"I never vant to see that thing again." He said

"My pleasure, Mon ami" Remy said with a smile and charged the inducer.

**----- Lilac Bakery------**

"Uh, excuse me miss I think my smoothie is a bit . . . salty ?" A woman explained to Kitty who was busy re making the coffee for the day.

"Just a minute." She said with a fakesmile, as she dumped the once again grainy coffee in the sink and restarted the machine.

"I'm kind of in a rush-"

"I know, I know I – "

"Is everything alright ?" A new voice said. Kitty turned horrified to see her boss standing behind her. Kitty watched helplessly as the woman continued to complain about her smoothie. Her boss replaced her beverage and put on a pot of coffee and motioned Kitty to her office.

"Kitty, you have been having some issues, since you started haven't you ?" her boss began once they made it inside her office.

"Yes, I know but, it's really unlike me I mean in school I get good marks in everything I guess I just haven't learned –"

"Kitty, Honey I know . . . but, It's high time for us with Christmas Eve around the corner and people are in a rush and frustrated and we really need the best on staff. Kitty I'm sorry but . . . I have to let you go."

"What ? Please –"

"I'm sorry Kitty really, it's nothing personal. Tell you what you can go home and I'll cover the rest of your shift."

Her boss got up and walked out, Kitty followed grabbing her coat headed for the door._ I don't have enough money to get Lance __anything! __Oh a__n__d I know he'd love that music book __too !__ You are so stupid __Kitty !_ She thought as she stepped for the door, more thoughts invaded her mind and by the time she was outside, tears sprang from her eyes.

"Kitty, are you okay ?" Amara asked walking up from the street. "Oh, why are you crying ?"

"I was fired ! I failed, and all I have to show for it is less than 50 bucks !"

"Kitty, it's okay we can –"

"No, Amara I'm ready to go back to school ! The holidays are over for me anyway, I just have to go tell my parents.

"Kitty, wait . . . if you go,I'll go."

"No, don't be ridiculous . . . stay with your family."

Amara watched as Kitty walked down the street to her car and drove off. Amara sighed and walked into the bakery.


	8. So, you lied to me ?

**-----Bayville Police Dept-----**

The two sullen teenagers looked up from their holding cell as the guard unlocked the door and they were led out. The girls were walked to the lobby where an agitated Wolverine was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Took ya long enough" Wanda commented as they walked outside.

"Hey red, I had to go back to the mansion to get the X-Jeep. Now you two want to explain to me what went on tonight ?" he growled.

"Not, really" Laura said, climbing in to the passenger seat.

" Well, too bad. Start talking." He said.

" Well we just went out" Wanda started, " And these creeps started bothering us, I started to spook them and then the kid went all Freddie Krueger on one of them we started to run and the cops chased us and here we are" she summarized.

"Laura, please tell me you didn't kill one of 'em." Logan said

"No, but I almost did," She admitted " I couldn't control myself ! It was that rage I was telling you about ! That stuff you gave me wore off ! I couldn't control it !" She screamed at him

" Hey don't yell at me, kid !" Logan yelled back at her and regretted his tone the minute the words came out.

"This is –" Laura started.

"Enough" Logan interrupted, "When we get back to the mansion you and I need to have a talk."

**------- Marvel Cruise Line -----**

"Should we really be trying this_again _?" Bobby asked Alex as the boys filled a couple of water guns.

"This time we have a purpose" Alex explained, " Now add a few icy blasts.

Bobby sighed and blew on the water guns so the water was icy cold.

"Alright let's do this exactly as planned." Alex said as he silently walked to the left side of his sleeping brothers bed, Bobby rolled his eyes and walked to the right side. Alex held up his hands and counted down from three once he reached zero they each shot a squirt of icy water on to Scott's bare chest.

"Ahhh!" Scott screamed as a small blast escaped his eyes before he remembered to close them again. "SHIT ! ALEX ? IS THAT YOU ?!" He screamed "STOP IT !"

"No." Alex said" " Me and Bobby have enough water here and are perfectly prepared to squirt you until you tell us what is going on."

"What are you talking about ?" Scott said, "Nothing is going on."

"Yeah right Scott." Bobby said " One, you and Jean have been inseparable for 3 years and know you are on a romantic cruise with tons of privacy and you barely talk and she keeps hanging around Bobby and I."

"Number two." Bobby chimed in, " You haven't left this room since we have been here and if you do leave it's always with Jean following behind you."

"Now," Alex said " You either tell us or " he exchanged looks with Bobby and another cold blast hit Scott's chest.

"Cut it out guys !" He said, " Look I'll tell you but, you have to swear not to tell anyone."

The two younger boys exchanged looks and grinned

**------ Strasburg, Germany------**

"Remy wait !" Rogue said as the inducer in his hand began to glow brighter.

Remy looked at her disappointed but, let the glow die down.

"Kurt, are you sure you want to get rid of your inducer ?" she asked

"More than anything, Rogue" He explained, " I always thought of that inducer as a gift but it's not. By wearing that I'm turning my mutation into a disease something I should hide something to be embarrassed about. I'm done hiding Rogue I'm done being ashamed. This is who I am . . . the fuzzy one."

"I know Kurt" she said, " But other people may not – " _Bam !_

Rogue was cut off by an explosion behind her, she turned around to see a grinning Remy with flecks of ash floating around him. She turned back to Kurt but her was already back in the Town Car. Remy and Rogue followed him inside.

Inside the Town Car Agent Kohmar was fixing her make-up in a pocket mirror.

"How did things go ?" She asked, looking at the young adults through the rearview mirror.

"Not what I expected." Kurt admitted.

"Where can I take you all know ? " She asked, " A hotel ?"

"Actually" Kurt said, " Can you take us back to the airport ? I'm ready to go home."

"Home ?" Rogue reapeated " But, what about finding um . . . _her" _she whispered

" Rogue _she _may have given birth to me but, my real mother is in that grave over there and that is all I need to know. I'm sorry I dragged you all the way out here for nothing." He apologized.

"That's okay" she said, " Actually there is something I need to tell you about Mystique's whereabouts."

**----- Xavier's Mansion----**

Wanda Maximoff and Laura sat idly on the couch. Logan was sitting in the arm chair in front of them fingering a smoldering cigarette

" Is there something you wanted to tell us or are we just having a staring contest ? " Wanda asked crossing her arms.

"This doesn't really concern you." he growled at her.

"It concerns me, doesn't it ?" Laura asked. " Just tell me if you are sending me back to Hydra so I atleast have time to run away." She said.

"No, it's nothing like that." He assured her. " Okay here goes . . . You remember how I gave you that stuff, that takes away some of the affects of the X- gene ?"

"Yes, it was amazing. Did you run out ?" she asked

"Not exactly. You see Laura that stuff I gave you was just a saline solution, salt water. It didn't actually do anything."

"What ?!" She said, " But, I had control when you gave it to me ! It cured me ! "

"No it didn't" He said, " You did that on your own it's called the placebo effect."

"What ? " She asked, confused, " Placebo effect ? What does that mean."

" Well, I gave you what you thought was a drug to help you control your powers , You believed it worked and you tricked your mind into controlling you power . . . Charles used it on me to help me quit smoking."

"I see it's working wonders." Wanda interjected looking at the cigarette in his hand.

" So, you lied to me ? " Laura said, " So when I attacked that guy in the parking lot "

"That was all you."

"But, when I didn't attack Wanda when I first met her – "

"Still you."

Laura sat back down on the couch. " I'm so confused."

" You should have figured that on out." Wanda added, " Like Professor X would ever leave _him _ with access to a X-gene antidote.

**---- Marvel Cruise Line ----**

Jean knocked slowly on the door to the boys room and then let herself in.

"Scott, I think we need to talk." She said

"They know." He said.

"Huh ?"

"Bobby and Alex . . . they know about my shades."

" You told them" she asked, looking round the empty room. " Oh no. Where are they ?"

" I don't know. After I told them Alex got some brilliant idea and he and Bobby left."

"When ?"

"Like 20 minutes ago."

"Scott look . . . the ships going to dock soon and I want to –"

"No, Jean don't apologize . . . I should be the one apologizing I was mean to you for something that wasn't even your fault. I got angry and took it out on you and I really shouldn't have done that."

" It's okay Scott" she said, " I'm just so mad we didn't get to spend time on the ship together." She said and leaned over on the bed next to him placing a kiss on his lips.

"I want you, Jean" he whispered, teasing the ends of her hair.

"You have me , Scott." She laughed.

"No, babe I _want _you. So badly."

Jean pulled away and looked at the man who couldn't see the expression on her face. She saw he was looking happy for the first time and that's what she loved . . . making him happy.

"Jean are you –" Scott began but, was interrupted by the door opening, "Great timing." Scott said rolling his eyes

"Scott 'Cyclops' Summers" Alex said entering the room with fake pomp and circumstance, " By the time Iceman and I finish here you will be bowing down to us."

"Why ?" Scott questioned

"You'll see" Alex reassured him, " Well, actually you won't but whatever."

Jean watched curiously as Bobby produced 2 rubies from a bag with one hand and created an ice sickle with the other. He dragged a line across the stone at that moment Alex blasted them into to two lens shaped rubies.

"Hold still" Alex said as he pointed his hand at Scott's useless shades.

"Hold it !" Jean said, "I've got this" she stated and took off Scott's fake glasses and popped the lenses out, Bobby then expertly froze the ruby lenses on to the cheap frames and Jean placed them on Scott's eyes.

For the first time in several days Scott opened his eyes.

"It works ! " he smiled "Wow, thanks guys !"

"See" Alex said, "You should have come to us in the first place."

"Now, wait" Jean interrupted, " This probably won't last forever . . . I really think we should tell the professor . . . please Scott ?"

"Anything for you . . . I guess" Scott agreed, "It just seems so stupid to me know."

"Now ? It was stupid to me then . . .okay lets go do it know" she said as they walked toward the cabin door.

Once at the door Scott took Jean's hand

"I'd better talk to the prof by myself."

"Okay, if you want to. I'm going to change clothes and then maybe we can meet on the deck when the ship docks."

**-----Stras****burg, Germany-----**

"Wait, so you came all the way to Germany even though you _knew_ Mystique was in Louisiana ?" Kurt asked.

"Well . . . yeah I don't really have a good reason . . . are you mad ?" Rogue asked

" I – I-I . . . I don't know, I mean yes you lied to me but, if we hadn't come here I'd never find out about my parents. You know what ? I don't really care about our mother I just want to go home."

"That's no way to talk about your mother."Agent Kohmer said from the front seat

"Oh no you don't understand " Rogue explained "She wasn't exactly mother of the year."

The car stopped on the side of the road and Agent Khomer closed her mirror.

"Oh really" she said and turned around to face the young adults revealing flashing yellow eyes.

**------Morris and Sons Musical Repertoire------**

Kitty walked nervously into the small empty music shop, looking around for someone who worked there. She walked up to the front desk and strained to see if anyone was in the back.

"Owen" she called out.

Casually, the young man came out from the back holding a violin and bow.

"Hey, how you doing ? . . . Kitty right ?" He greeted her.

"Um yeah, look I want to buy that sheet music now, I have a check for you." She said

"Okay" he said taking the check from her hands and looking at it.

"Do you play ?" she asked looking at the violin.

"Nah, not really I'm just tuning it . . . " He said picking it up and with the freshly rosined bow played a few strings.

"Not bad" she said.

"Thanks, you know I play the keyboard in this band you should see us play"

"I can't . . . I'm leaving soon, I'm going back to school."

"Too bad, I would have loved to get to know you, better."

"Yeah, well there's always summer."

"Why don't I get you what you came here for ?"

"Okay" Kitty said. She smiled to herself and felt an odd feeling as he disappeared in the back.


	9. Ready for temperature's below 60

**----Marvel Cruise Line----**

Jean half skipped half walked back to her cabin beaming over the fact everything was back to normal. She opened the door and found Ororo lying on the couch staring at the ocean outside. Jean went to her suitcase and pulled out two dresses and went over to the resting Ororo.

"Can I ask you a question ?" She asked

"Sure"

"Which dress do think Scott would like better ?"

"I see someone is back in love" Ororo teased.

"I was never out of it. Scott and I were kind of having this argument and it just completely clouded my judgment, I mean now it's all over . . . everything's fine. I'm remembering just how much I love him, how much I want to give everything I have to him, I want to hold him and never let go . . . It's odd how when people talk about sex they say it's all guys are after but, I'm after it too . . . with Scott because I know it will be more than sex, does that make sense ?" She asked and turned to find Ororo quickly trying to ambiguously wipe a tear from her eye.

"Oh, Ororo I mean we'd be safe and not that we'd do it nowand anyway I-"

"No, Jean it's not you. . . Jean there's something I think I should tell . . . someone ." She said.

"What?" Jean said cupping Ororo's hands in hers.

"A couple weeks ago I took a pregnancy test and it was positive-"

"Oh my god, Ororo wh-"

"No,no,no wait . . .I went to the doctor's and it was a false positive thankfully, I was a little disappointed but, I know it's not the best way to start a relationship but . . . I don't know."

"Is this why you've been so distant lately ? I should have known something was wrong . . . so, uh, who is this guy ?"

"Logan."

"Lo –"

"I know, we shouldn't have but, it's hard not to develop feelings for someone when they are the only adult who truly knows you . . . who you see every day. I just thought it'd be nice to have a real relationship but, that clearly isn't possible.

"Well, why is it impossible, why can't you guys have a real relationship ? " Jean asked.

"Because Logan is a mean, angry and bitter . . . person and that's it. I thought there was a softer side to him but there isn't. He is actually incapable of change of love"

"Wow, no wonder you guys have been bickering non-stop" Jean said " Are you going to be okay ?"

"I think know that I have talked about it I feel a bit better.. . . Do you mind if I join You and Scott on the deck when the ship docks ?" Ororo asked.

Jean smiled, "Sure."

**------Strasburg, Germany-------**

"What do you want Mystique ?" Remy said , quickly grabbing her mirror and making it glow.

"Is that the way you talk to the women who bailed you out of prison?" Mystique said giving him an evil stare and fully transforming.

"How did you find us ?"Kurt asked.

"I have my ways, the fact of the matter is you wanted to see me well here I am. I've always thought once you discovered you're real parents were dead you'd want to live with your real mother." She said

"YOU KNEW THEY WERE DEAD?" Rogue shouted, "And you didn't tell him ?"

"You have nothing to say you matricidal little bitch !" Mystique shot back at her daughter.

"Don't call her that you-" Remy started

"Mystique enough" Kurt interrupted " You are not and never have been my mother and I will neve_r join _you. As a matter of fact consider this our closure." Kurt said, getting out of the car and on to the side of the highway.

Rogue followed Kurt out of the car and Remy gave Mystique one last look

"Call me" she directed at him back into her Lavender Kohmer façade.

Remy just followed Rogue and Kurt out of the car.

The three stood on the side of the road as the Town Car sped down the road.

"Where to ?" Remy asked taking out a leather wallet with an American Express issued to Raven Darkholme.

Rogue couldn't help but, to grin and looked over at Kurt.

"Well, Kurt and I have a previous engagement."

**----Xavier Mansion**

Logan watched from the Laura's bedroom door as Laura reached a peaceful rhythmic sleep. He went downstairs, and saw Wanda sitting on the couch watching the end of _It's __A__ Wonderful Life_

"You know it's really not a wonderful life. No one really makes that _much _difference." Wanda said sensing Logan behind her.

Logan just stood there unsure of what to say. Wanda turned off the TV and walked up to Logan.

"I know you want me gone . . .The impound lot is closed, what with the holiday and all so, can I stay here the night until I can get my car?" She asked

"I guess I can't really say no. . . . look thanks for protecting Laura I mean –"

"Don't mention it . . ." Wanda said and headed up the stairs she made it to the top and then turned around, "Night, Logan"

He offered a nondescript grunt and walked towards the kitchen

----**Marvel Cruise Line---**

"Scott I appreciate your honesty I really do but, this poses a problem" Professor X explained.

He and Scott were sitting on the balcony of the Professors private cabin on the ship.

"I know" Scott said putting his head in his hands

" These makeshift glasses may work for know but, we can't be sure. I believe it would be best if you and I went back to the mansion . . . I think we should get to the deck and inform the others."

Scott followed the professor out of the cabin and into the deck, there was a small crowd gathered around waiting to greet Florida. Scott immediately spotted Jean her beautiful red hair blowing in the breeze standing next to Ororo who seemed to be smiling for the first time in a while.

Scott and the professor quickly went over to join them and were soon accompanied by Bobby and Alex.

"As I'm sure you all know Scott seems to have come into a bit of trouble" Professor said. " I think I will call the X jet and Scott and I will return home to get him a better pair of eye protection."

"I'll go too professor "Jean said. " To be with Scott"

" Hey, I'm ready to go home too." Alex added

"I'm game" Bobby said, "Besides I'm ready to get back to temperatures below 60"

"I guess we're all going back, " Ororo said,"I couldn't imagine not spending Christmas at the mansion anyway" she added.

"I'll call Logan" Professor said as they all stood at the deck gazing out.

------ **Somewhere**** in Mississippi----**

"Make a left here." Rogue instructed Remy who was driving quite aggravated through the wooded area. They finally pulled up to the lone house in the woods. The threesome got out and Rogue knocked on the door.

Once they had arrived back in the U.S Rogue had made sure to buy a Christmas CD, A pitcher of eggnog, cider and a few gifts for Destiny. Rogue went up to the door and slowly opened it, with Kurt and Remy behind her.

"That's odd . . .it's quiet." Rogue said opening the door, " Destiny are you all right ?" Rogue called into the house.

She was greeted with the sound of Destiny laughing. She exchanged looks with the boys and walked inside to find Destiny cradling the receiver of a phone with a smile on her face.

"Hold on sugar, I have company." She said and placed the phone on her lap.

"Rogue, sugar is that you ?" Destiny asked

"Yeah " she said "And Kurt and my friend Remy. We promised we'd come by."

"Oh, okay well come on in I'll get you some –"

"Don't worry we bought everything . . . who are you talkin to ?" She asked

"Raven."

The threesome exchanged looks once more.

"She may be spending Christmas here . . . that'll be the first time in years" Destiny explained beaming

" Okay we just have to go get some stuff out the car." Rogue said and ushered the boys outside.

"I can't believe that villainous woman is coming here" Remy said

"I know, I know but, look you guys" Rogue interrupted " Mystique has never done Destiny wrong and she obviously cares about her so, let's not make her think bad of her . We'll just stay for the night then be out of here before Raven comes."


	10. A good beginning

" PIETRO ! Where the hell are my car keys?" Lance said searching frantically through the house.

"I don't know" Pietro grumbled turning over on the couch where he had passes out drunk the night before.

"Come on help me look . You're a speed demon right ?"

"Nothing is open anyways, it's Christmas eve" Pietro said

"I know, I'm going to Pennsylvania to see Kitty . . . and give her her gift" he explained as he spotted a glint of metal under Pietro's pillow. He grabbed the keys and headed for the car, he backed out the driveway and took out his cell phone ,dialing Kitty.

"Hello ?" she said

"Hey Kitty it's me, you'll never guess where I am ?"

"Where ?" she said unexcited

"I'm on the road to Pennsylvania to see you !"

"Well, turn around I'm back in Bayville . . . at the mansion."

"What, really ?" he said making a sudden 360 in the middle of the abandoned road and headed for the mansion.

------**Xavier Mansion----**

Kitty clicked her phone shut and turned back to the Wanda who was making pancakes at the stove in front of her.

"Was that Lance ?" Wanda asked

"Um, yeah" Kitty said "I can't believe you made pancakes and coffee you are a genius"

"Well, when you live with the brotherhood you have to learn to cook."

At that moment the girls heard the front door jiggling.

"That must be Logan with Jean and everyone" Kitty said going for the door.

From the kitchen Wanda heard Kitty let out a squeal she peeked out of the kitchen and looked to the front door to see Kitty being hugged by 3 tired looking mutants.

"Rogue, Kurt what are you doing here so soon ?" she asked hugging Kurt one more time.

"It's a long story." Rogue said walking inside.

"Well, were home _ch__ѐ__re_" Remy said looking lustfully at Rogue.

"Take it easy, Cajun" Rogue said heading upstairs, she turned around and caressed Remy's face with her gloved hand and then promptly ran upstairs to take a shower.

Wanda headed back to the kitchen while Remy went to get a deck of his cards, and Kitty and Kurt caught up on the couch. Suddenly they were interrupted again by the sounds of a jet flying over the mansion.

"Who's that ?" Kurt asked

"Logan, they decided to come home early" Kitty explained heading for the hanger. Kurt quickly bamfed them into the hanger just as the rest of the X-men were coming out of the jet. They bombarded each other with hugs and hellos as they made their way to the living room.

Jean and Scott held hands as they found space on the couch.

A freshly showered Rogue came downstairs to join the crowd.

Just as everyone was sitting around getting settled there was another knock at the door.

"Maybe it's Santa Claus." Kitty said opening the door. Standing there was Lance with a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Kitty" he said, " I came here to give you your gift, it's outside if you . . . ."

"Okay." She said. " But, let me get yours" she said running inside to get the wrapped package out of her suitcase.

Kitty walked outside and a curious Kurt, Scott and Jean followed. Kitty didn't see any bows or ribbons.

"Where is it ?" she asked

He led her to his Jeep where she saw in the backseat big chunks of metal

"You got me scrap metal ?"

"No, Kitty these are new bumpers, grills, a paint job and even an engine for your car. I bought the parts and I can paint it at the auto shop where I work , soon your car will be just as cute as you are . . . and safer."

"Oh.Wow" She said, "I think we should go inside for you to open your gift."

They went inside and she handed him the wrapped package gift, he smiled at her and opened it.

"Oh my god – Kitty is this what I think it is ?"

"Yeah, why don't you play it for me ?" she said

"I can't." he said, " I sold my guitar."

"Oh" she said, " good . . . because I sold my car."

"You sold your guitar to get me a Christmas gift !"

"You sold your_ car_ to get me a Christmas gift !"

"Are they going to make pork chops know?"Kurt whispered to Jean and Scott.

They two brunettes stood in silence and then they began to laugh.

"Wow, could this get any worse ?" Lance joked

"Yes," Kitty said, "Lance I have to be honest with you . . . I was on the bus and I was thinking . . . I don't think I . . . love you. Before I went to the bus station I kissed this really nice guy who sold me the sheet music and I didn't feel guilty about it"

"Kitty I –" he started " I know the feeling. I kind of got feelings for someone else too. I guess I always had this preconceived notion that we were supposed to be together-"

"Yeah, me too."

The two teens stared in silence

"Why don't I get you some hot chocolate and see if we can figure something out." Kitty said.

Jean and Scott had returned the couch watching the fireplace across from them Ororo who was cupping a mug of coffee and Logan who was playing self-consciously with a carton of cigarettes.

"Logan !" Laura shouted coming down the stairs oblivious to everyone else in the room.

"Whats up, kid ?" he asked

" I had this vision, this dream I guess and I was back at Hydra ! And it was horrible1 They-they- they threatened to kill you and I –"

"Relax , Laura . . . it was just a dream" he said, "Now, whats the damage ?" he asked.

"One window may be broken, are you upset do I have to leave . . . I uh, I'm sorry" she said

"I'm not going to make you leave."

"Why not ?"

"because I care about you, kid and when you care about people you don't just throw them out."

"How, how can you care about me ?"

"It's something called unconditional love"

Laura contemplated this and began to calm down.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you ?" he said.

"No, not really" she admitted, "But, I guess I will eventually"

"I'm sure you will."

Ororo sat watching the whole scene unfold with wide eyes and she exchanged knowing glances with Jean.

"Logan, um can we talk outside ? " Ororo asked

He gave her an uneasy glance "Okay." He said and followed her outside

"Hey look I'm going to-" Wanda said finally coming out of the seclusion of the kitchen , spotted Lance.

"Wanda ! Is this where you ran off to ?" Lance asked walking up to her and hugging her. Realizing what he was doing Lance quickly backed away, Kitty simply stared at them.

"Um, yeah pathetic I know." Wanda said, " Hey look, can you give me a ride back, when you leave ?"

"Where is your –"

"Don't ask

"You're leaving ?" Laura asked Wanda

"Yeah . . . I mean you've been great and all but, I'm no X-men." She said

"You aren't like the brotherhood either" Kitty pointed out.

"I know but, I can't really fit in here , I'm sure I'll find somewhere I belong" She said

"So you're going to leave ?" Lance asked

"Yeah, but I'll come back to see . . .you guys" she explained and ever so slightly grazed Lance's hand

"Oh – I - . . ." she started

"No it's –" Lance interrupted

"Your smiling" Laura whispered to Wanda who did have a hint of a smile.

"Yeah, well so are you." Wanda retorted.

Lance returned to sit next to Kitty, while Wanda sat on his other side blushing madly. Covered lightly in snow Ororo and Logan were seated next to each other not romantically but, closer thsn they had been previously ,sitting on the floor in front of them was Laura staring astonished at the snow outside. Jean was sitting beside Logan curled up with Scott. Rogue was sitting on the leather recliner and Gambit was sitting on the edge of the chair taking every opportunity to touch her.

Sitting by the window Bobby, Alex and Kurt were reciting their adventures. Right in the middle of things Professor X sat admiring the group. While it had been less than 10 days they all seemed to transformer so different from whatever things they had come in contact with over the holidays. Each of their experiences left an imprint on them it wasn't extensive but noticeable. While he knew it wasn't the end of their stories, it was a good beginning.

**So, that's the ****end !**** It was really hard to write an ending because I forgot where I was going with my ****story .**** I'm thinking of a sequel. I thought I might explain a few things that you may have missed but, if you don't want to know don't read any further.**

**Kitty and Lance was supposed to be a parody of The Gift of the Magi**

**Lavender ****Khomar**** Raven ****Darkholme**

**I called it Postcards because they are little pieces that we take with us to remember the places we have gone.**

**Thanks again for reading I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this whole little world.**


End file.
